Pour une danse
by Lokki1
Summary: La guerre s'est terminée et Hermione a réussi à convaincre ses amis de revenir terminer leurs études à Poudlard mais une surprise de taille attend la jeune sorcière.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

 **Voilà, j'ai écris cette histoire il y a un petit peu plus d'un an, je l'ai déjà posté sur Wattpad mais après discussion avec plusieurs auteurs sur ce site, je me suis décidée à la poster également ici.**

 **Comme il me semble que c'est obligatoire, les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à leur délicieuse auteure. Merci à elle de nous permettre de le faire.**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.**

* * *

La guerre avait pris fin depuis quelques semaines déjà quand McGonagall prit contact avec Hermione. Celle-ci, à la demande expresse de toute la famille Weasley, avait emménagé au Terrier après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, n'ayant plus ses parents à cause du sortilège d'amnésie qu'elle avait lancé sur eux avant le début de la guerre. La jeune femme avait mis presque deux mois à convaincre Ron et Harry de revenir terminer leurs études avec elle à Poudlard. Maintenant que plus aucune menace ne planait sur eux, elle espérait bien finir par avoir son diplôme. Ce fut donc à la fin du mois de juin qu'elle réussit à extorquer la promesse des garçons de revenir au château. Ginny était aussi contente que son amie, elle se voyait mal y retourner seule après toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Cependant une surprise les attendait encore. En effet, ce ne fut pas un hibou qui leur apporta leur lettre pour la rentrée mais bien la nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall en personne qui apparut dans le salon des Weasley par un bel après-midi du début du mois de juillet. Harry, Ron et Ginny s'amusaient dehors sur leurs balais tandis qu'Hermione était allongée à l'ombre d'un arbre, un livre entre les mains. Molly, restée à l'intérieur, fut la première à voir le professeur.

-Bonjour Minerva! Que faîtes-vous ici? demanda-t-elle.

-Bonjour Molly, je suis venue pour apporter leur lettre de rentrée aux enfants. répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Oh ça, ça cache quelque chose! reprit Molly en riant. Je les appelle.

Elle sortit un moment et cria aux quatre jeunes qui se détendaient de revenir un moment à l'intérieur.

-Professeur? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? demanda Ron.

-Bonjour à vous aussi monsieur Weasley. J'ai appris par miss Granger ici présente, que vous reveniez tous à Poudlard pour finir votre scolarité, je me suis donc permis de venir vous apporter moi-même vos lettres de rentrée.

-Pardonnez-moi professeur, mais d'habitude on les reçoit par hiboux. Commença Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui diffère cette année?

-Bonne observation miss Weasley, il y a en effet une autre chose dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous miss Granger.

-Avec moi professeur? demanda-t-elle.

-En effet. Voudriez-vous m'accompagner? Je vous promets que vous serez rentrée pour le dîner.

-Euh… Je… oui pourquoi pas. Laissez-moi le temps de mettre une paire de chaussures professeur.

Elle prit le temps d'enfiler ses sandales et de passer une veste pour couvrir ses épaules puis salua ses amis avant de prendre le bras de son professeur pour transplaner. La jeune femme mit un léger moment avant de reconnaître les grilles du château de Poudlard, celui-ci avait été reconstruit quasi à l'identique.

-Professeur qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

-Vous le verrez dans un instant.

La directrice précéda son élève de quelques pas tandis qu'elles longeaient le parc avant de rentrer dans l'enceinte du château puis dans le bureau de McGonagall. Hermione fut surprise d'y trouver l'ensemble de ses professeurs, assis dans de grands fauteuils et semblant l'attendre. Elle regretta un instant de n'être pas plus habillée, considérant le petit short et le débardeur qu'elle portait. Elle se félicita cependant d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de prendre sa veste pour couvrir ses épaules. Elle remarqua le sourire qui fleurissait sur presque tous les visages excepté sur celui du professeur Rogue. En effet, celui-ci s'interrogeait surtout sur le fait que la jeune élève n'avait pas eu l'air surpris de le voir en vie, alors qu'elle était présente quand il avait remis ses souvenirs à Potter avant de sombrer dans le noir, aux portes de la mort. Non, celle-ci semblait seulement surprise de se retrouver à l'école avec ses professeurs.

-Je suis un peu perdue madame. Commença-t-elle. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que je fais ici.

-Et bien miss Granger, considérant les événements de la fin de l'année dernière, vous savez donc que nous avons proposé à tous les élèves de septième année de revenir pour essayer d'obtenir leur diplôme, se faisant et malgré le fait qu'aucun de nos élèves n'ait eu à passer d'examen l'année dernière, tous sont à présent dans la classe supérieure. Ceci pose un léger souci, dans la mesure où nous ne pensions pas qu'autant d'élèves allaient revenir. Les professeurs et moi-même nous sommes donc vite aperçus que les classes de septième année étaient toutes deux fois plus nombreuses. Comme vous le savez, nous nous efforçons d'offrir la meilleure éducation possible aux jeunes afin de leur permettre de s'adapter le mieux et le plus vite possible dans leur vie de jeune adulte. Or ceci n'est plus possible dans la configuration actuelle des choses.

-Professeur je comprends bien ce que vous essayez de me dire, ce qui n'est d'ailleurs en soi pas tellement surprenant, en revanche je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me dites ça à moi.

La directrice eut l'air amusée et cette réponse la conforta dans l'idée qu'ils avaient pris la meilleure décision possible, cette sorcière était décidément la plus brillante des élèves qu'elle ait jamais eu.

-Et bien miss Granger, il se trouve que j'ai peut-être une solution à ce problème. Je souhaiterais intégrer un nouveau professeur, qui prendrait en charge la formation des élèves de première année dans toutes les matières que notre école propose. dit-elle en souriant.

-Et je sens que vous n'avez pas terminé. répondit la jeune femme commençant à voir où la vieille Gryffondor voulait en venir.

-En effet, il nous faudrait un professeur ayant suivi toutes ces matières, miss Granger, et l'ensemble de l'équipe a pensé à vous!

La confusion se lisait très clairement dans les yeux d'Hermione.

-L'ensemble de l'équipe vous dîtes? Même vous professeur Rogue? demanda-t-elle un brin sarcastique en se tournant vers le maître des potions.

-Même lui! répondit Minerva, ne laissant pas à l'homme le temps de répondre.

Alors la peur s'empara de la jeune sorcière.

-Mais… mais professeur vous… je ne peux pas! Je veux dire, il faut que… que je passe mes ASPIC et il y a les autres… je n'ai… je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaires et pas l'expérience. Et puis j'ai promis aux garçons que je les aiderais et il y a…

-Miss Granger! La coupa la directrice. Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Vous voulez bien prendre le temps de m'écouter? Je vous le demande à vous parce que vous êtes l'élève la plus brillante que cette école ait connu depuis près d'un siècle, même Severus ne peut le nier. Vous êtes la seule sorcière vivante qui connaisse parfaitement tous les cours que cette école propose miss. Je veux vous proposer de passer vos ASPIC dès maintenant parce que nous savons tous que vous les aurez haut la main. C'est un service énorme que je vous demande miss Granger, mais j'ai besoin de vous.

-Passer mes ASPIC dès maintenant? Vous n'y pensez pas! Je n'ai absolument pas révisé pour, je ne les aurais jamais!

Cette phrase fit rire l'ensemble des professeurs et tira même un sourire au maître des potions. Ils étaient sûrs que la jeune femme répondrait ce genre de phrase.

-Si vous voulez, je vous laisse une semaine pour y réfléchir. Pendant ce temps nous préparerons vos épreuves et je viendrais vous chercher dans huit jours.

-Pourquoi moi professeur? demanda la jeune femme terrifiée à l'idée d'échouer.

-Parce que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir réussir cet exploit. répondit sérieusement la directrice.

Hermione réfléchit un moment, elle regarda tour à tour chacun de ses professeurs. Ils semblaient tous penser qu'elle en était capable, même Rogue n'était pas aussi froid et impénétrable qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle prit donc sa décision.

-D'accord professeur. Je veux bien essayer.

Un grand sourire illuminait à présent le visage du professeur McGonagall et elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle l'invita à la suivre pour repartir, saluant au passage les membres du corps enseignant. Quand elle transplana devant le terrier, elle regarda une dernière fois son élève dans les yeux.

-Bien miss Granger, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Je suppose que les autres seront au courant dès ce soir alors je vous souhaite bonne chance, pensez seulement à taire la présence du professeur Rogue. dit-elle en transplanant de nouveau.

Hermione se retourna perplexe, prête à entrer dans le foyer chaleureux qui l'avait accueilli. Elle pensait à la dernière phrase qu'avait dite la directrice, avec le même éclat de folie douce que Dumbledore. Elle songeait que le fauteuil de directeur devait faire perdre la tête de tous ses occupants. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut assaillie de question par ses amis qui semblait l'avoir attendue depuis son départ. Elle leur raconta donc ce qu'il s'était passé dans les moindres détails, passant néanmoins sous silence le maître des potions et dû faire face à un silence soudain puis une exclamation de joie collégiale. Chacun la félicitant pour cet honneur qui lui était fait, et la connaissant, lui promettant de la laisser réviser à son aise. La sorcière eut les larmes aux yeux de voir tant de soutien pour elle qui ne faisait même pas partie de la famille quand Molly la prit dans ses bras, ayant deviné les pensées de sa fille de cœur. Cet élan d'amour maternel donna suite à un câlin familial de l'ensemble des membres de la famille Weasley, Hermione et Harry. Molly finit par chasser tout ce petit monde, les invitant à passer à table pour le dîner. Ginny sourit tendrement à sa sœur de cœur, connaissant déjà les pensées de celle-ci, tournées vers ses révisions. Elle savait donc qu'il ne fallait pas vraiment compter sur elle pour faire la conversation à table, et entreprit de distraire l'attention d'Harry et Ron sur un de leur sujet préféré, le quidditch. Harry était une fois encore capitaine de l'équipe et devait songer à la constitution de l'équipe. D'autre part, les lettres que McGonagall avait apportées informaient les deux derniers membres de la famille Weasley que ceux-ci avaient été nommé préfets. Pour Ron, c'était la deuxième fois donc il fut un peu moins étonné que lors de sa sixième année mais pour Ginny c'était une grande première. Sa mère était particulièrement fière d'eux et sourit de contentement en observant sa famille. Après le repas, elle fit promettre à Hermione de se remettre de sa journée avant d'entamer ses révisions, elle lui tira la promesse d'attendre le lendemain pour commencer. Hermione sourit à Molly et au reste de la famille avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et d'aller se coucher. Dès son réveil le lendemain matin, elle se mit au travail, révisant toutes ses matières depuis sa première année, et s'attirant au passage les soupirs résignés de Ron qui songeait déjà à tout ce qu'il allait devoir travailler pour passer ses ASPIC. Durant ces huit jours, le stress d'Hermione ne fit que s'accroître, à tel point que tout le monde remercia très chaleureusement une McGonagall hilare quand celle-ci vint chercher la jeune née-moldue. Hermione passa l'épreuve dans toutes les matières qu'elle avait suivies à l'école, notamment grâce à son retourneur de temps, le dernier existant, qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à détruire. Ce fut une journée très chargée pour la jeune femme, qui épuisée, s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller. Ses professeurs semblaient tellement confiants qu'elle se prit à espérer n'avoir pas échoué. Ce ne fut que trois jours plus tard, fatiguée par l'angoisse, qu'Hermione reçut une lettre de Poudlard. Ginny ayant réceptionné le hibou, appela son amie.

-Mione! Tes résultats sont là!

Hermione descendit en catastrophe et fut bientôt entourée de Ron, Harry, Molly, Arthur et Ginny. Cette dernière lui tendit la lettre mais la jeune femme secoua énergiquement la tête.

-Non je peux pas! Vas-y-toi, ouvre-là! dit-elle à la rousse.

-Oh Mione…

-S'il te plait Gin!

Ginny sourit et consentit à ouvrir le courrier. Elle le parcourut rapidement du regard et décida d'embêter quelque peu la grande angoissée en gardant un visage très neutre. Hermione voyant cela fut désespérée.

-J'ai échoué c'est ça? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Miss Hermione Jean Granger, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous informer de votre réussite à l'accumulation de sorcellerie particulièrement intensive et contraignante autrement nommé ASPIC. Ci-joint vos notes aux épreuves. J'ai par ailleurs l'immense privilège de confirmer votre nomination au poste de professeur des première année de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Bien à vous, Minerva McGonagall, directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Lut à haute voix Ginny.

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que chacun ne prenne l'entière mesure de ce que signifiait ce courrier. Puis ce fut l'explosion et Hermione se retrouva enlacée par les personnes présentes, la félicitant chaleureusement tandis que Ginny s'éclipsait en lui faisant un clin d'œil.


	2. Une rentrée attendue

Hermione était sonnée.

Après la lecture de la lettre de Ginny, la jeune femme passa de bras en bras, félicitée par tous pour sa nomination à ce poste. Être professeur ne serait pas de tout repos, elle n'avait aucune expérience et pas la moindre idée de la manière de procéder, mais personne ne lui laissa le temps de s'angoisser d'avantage pour la soirée. Elle finit par retrouver Ginny qui lui remit sa lettre. Elle la relut trois fois pour être sûre de ce qu'elle contenait et jeta un œil à ses notes. La jeune sorcière avait obtenu un O dans toutes ses matières, ce qui la ravit énormément.

Molly et Arthur décrétèrent qu'il fallait fêter cet événement et ouvrirent une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Ils autorisèrent même Ginny à boire un verre bien que techniquement, celle-ci n'avait plus besoin de leur permission, et Hermione oublia pour un moment les nouvelles responsabilités qui venaient de lui échoir.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un terrible mal de crâne, ils n'avaient pas bu qu'un seul verre hier soir et leur petite fête improvisée dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Il était près de onze heures quand elle émergea enfin et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Sur la table, le petit déjeuner était déjà prêt et elle eut un sourire quand elle vit que devant chaque assiette se trouvait un flacon de potion contre la gueule de bois. Molly pensait décidément à tout. La sorcière prit son petit déjeuner seule, personne ne s'étant levée, elle était donc seule quand la directrice apparut dans le salon.

— Bonjour professeur. dit Hermione encore fatiguée.

— Bonjour miss Granger, je vois que votre soirée s'est bien passée? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Très bien, mais personne n'est levé.

— Vous si, et c'est le plus important, je sais que vous êtes encore en vacances mais vous connaissant, j'ai préféré venir vous demander si vous souhaitiez un peu d'aide pour préparer vos cours cette année.

— Oh professeur c'est vrai? demanda la brune, les larmes aux yeux.

— Bien sûr, nous avons pensé que vous aimeriez avoir une idée de ce qui vous attend à la rentrée. De plus à présent vous n'êtes plus mon élève, vous pouvez donc m'appeler Minerva. Voulez-vous que nous allions au château?

— Oui! Merci beaucoup pro… Minerva, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

— C'est inutile miss, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour nous…

— Vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione. Je reviens très vite, je vais m'habiller!

Hermione partit très vite enfiler des vêtements plus décents que sa nuisette mauve, elle redescendit et laissa un mot sur la table avant de prendre le bras de sa supérieure pour transplaner devant les grilles du château. Elle écoutait attentivement Minerva qui lui expliquait que les professeurs s'étaient mis d'accord pour lui fournir leur programme pour les première année, évitant par là-même de laisser la jeune fille dans l'embarras.

Dans l'après-midi, elle eut rendez-vous avec tous les professeurs un par un, pour récupérer des notes, des programmes, des entraînements afin d'instruire la nouvelle génération de sorciers qui faisait son entrée à Poudlard. Tous la félicitèrent et l'encouragèrent en leur fournissant ce dont elle avait besoin de bon cœur, tous excepté le professeur Rogue. Quand elle passa le voir, elle eut l'impression de le déranger, plus encore que lorsqu'elle était élève.

— Professeur?

— Je ne suis plus votre professeur, inutile de m'appeler ainsi. dit-il maussade.

— Alors comment dois-je vous appeler? demanda-t-elle spontanément.

— Ne m'appelez pas!

— Comme vous voulez. dit-elle avec un sourire. Minerva m'a dit de passer vous voir, m'aiderez-vous où dois-je me débrouiller avec les notes que j'ai pris de vos cours?

Il rechigna un moment mais consentit à lui fournir les documents dont elle avait besoin. Puis avant qu'elle ne reparte, il l'interpella.

— Miss! Puis-je vous demandez pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas demandé comment j'avais survécu? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

La jeune femme eut une seconde d'hésitation, assez pour que son ancien professeur se décide à utiliser la legilimancie sur elle. Bien mal lui en prit, il se retrouva dans une bibliothèque aux rayons aussi haut que la tour d'astronomie et s'étendant sur des kilomètres, face à la sorcière qui souriait innocemment.

— Vous savez que ce n'est pas correct de ne pas attendre qu'une personne vous donne elle-même sa réponse? Je vous prierai de bien vouloir sortir de ma tête!

Rogue fut projeté avec violence hors de la bibliothèque mentale d'Hermione.

— Je ne vous ai pas posé la question, parce que j'estime que si vous voulez me le dire, vous me le direz. Sinon je n'ai pas à me montrer curieuse sur ce point. répondit-elle rapidement. Bonne journée.

Elle partit, laissant un Rogue stupéfait par tant d'assurance, jamais une élève ne lui avait répondu sur ce ton. Même si elle n'était plus son élève songea-t-il après un moment.

Hermione reparti au Terrier en début de soirée, une pile monstrueuse de documents sous le bras. Elle avait pensé à leur lancer un sort de diminution pour les faire tenir dans sa poche et s'en débarrassa dès qu'elle atteint sa chambre. Minerva devait encore lui montrer ses appartements à l'école et lui expliquer le fonctionnement des professeurs mais comme la jeune femme connaissait le règlement par cœur, elle n'avait plus qu'à s'occuper de mettre ses notes en ordre pour offrir des cours construits à ses futurs élèves.

Elle passa le reste de l'été entre ses cours et ses amis, qui lui posaient des questions sur leurs futurs rapports à l'école étant donné leurs statuts différents à présent. Chaque fois qu'une de ces questions était posée, Hermione répondait en souriant qu'elle serait toujours là pour les aider avec leurs cours mais qu'ils avaient quand même intérêt à travailler s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir d'ennui. Ils la pressèrent également de questions pour connaître l'identité de leur futur professeur de potion, l'ancien étant censé être mort, mais elle restait toujours silencieuse sur ce point. Elle avait promis à McGonagall de passer ce point sous silence et même si elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, elle tenait cette promesse.

Elle accompagna les trois élèves sur le chemin de traverse pour qu'ils achètent leurs matériels de rentrée et sourit en les voyant si stressés. Elle ne pensait pas que l'idée de retourner en cours leur faisait peur à ce point aussi entreprit-elle de les divertir toute la journée comme ils l'avaient fait quand elle avait angoissé. Elle voulait les aider autant qu'elle pouvait, après tout c'était pour elle qu'ils avaient au départ accepté de reprendre le chemin des classes alors elle ne pouvait les laisser se débrouiller seuls.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, Minerva vint la chercher pour lui montrer ses appartements privés. Ils étaient identiques à ceux des autres professeurs lui affirma-t-elle. Hermione n'aurait même pas eu besoin de cette sorte de promesse, son nouveau lieu de vie était tout simplement magnifique.

L'entrée se faisait sur un salon spacieux pourvu d'une cheminée, d'un côté, elle pouvait accéder à sa chambre qui elle-même donnait sur une luxueuse salle de bain, et de l'autre se trouvait une bibliothèque plus grande que son salon. Elle écarquilla les yeux à la vue de ces livres aussi rares que précieux et se tourna vers la directrice. Mais celle-ci ouvrit la bouche la première.

— Ceci est pour vous remercier de ce que vous faites et avez fait pour cette école Hermione. dit-elle gentiment. Bien sûr ce lieu est neutre et vous pourrez le décorer à votre guise dès votre installation.

— Merci Minerva…

— Oh mais ce n'est rien croyez-moi! Il y a cependant une chose dont j'aimerais vous parler. Je sais que malgré votre nouveau statut vous êtes très attachée à vos amis alors vous devez savoir que vous avez l'autorisation de les inviter dans vos appartements, en revanche veillez à les renvoyer dormir dans leurs dortoir respectifs la nuit sauf cas de force majeur.

— Bien sûr professeur, je ferais attention.

— Bien, je pense que vous voudrez venir avec vos amis à Poudlard, je me trompe?

— Non professeur, ayant le souvenir du professeur Lupin avec nous dans le train, j'ai supposé que j'en avais le droit.

— Tout à fait, je vous demanderai seulement de les laisser à la gare pour venir nous rejoindre au plus vite lors du banquet de rentrée. Par ailleurs, je vous rappelle que je ne suis plus votre professeur? dit-elle en souriant.

— Pardon Minerva! Je serais à l'heure, c'est promis.

La directrice laissa-là la jeune professeur qui en profita pour décorer un peu ses quartiers aux couleurs de Gryffondor, et ajouta de nombreux coussins rouges et or. Elle aimait beaucoup ce concept de décoration à son envie.

Elle finit par rejoindre ses amis pour régler les derniers préparatifs de la rentrée, pour une nouvelle année qui s'annonçait mouvementée.

Le jour de la rentrée, sur le quai de la voie 9¾, elle était plus angoissée encore que ses amis, qui souriaient de son état. Ensemble, ils avaient décidé de faire une surprise à leurs amis en ne révélant à personne que la jeune femme n'était plus élève mais bien professeur, pour avoir le plaisir d'observer leurs réactions lors du banquet.

Elle se retrouva donc dans un compartiment en compagnie de Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna, à discuter de leurs vacances et de ce qu'ils avaient tous fait depuis la chute de Voldemort. Beaucoup d'élèves les avaient dévisagés quand ils étaient montés dans le train mais ils n'y faisaient plus attention, préoccupés par d'autres choses.

Hermione commença à surprendre Neville et Luna en les laissant à la gare, ses bagages avaient magiquement atterrit dans ses appartements et elle se pressait pour rejoindre au plus vite les professeurs. Elle apprécia les sourires qui l'accueillaient, faisant abstraction de Rogue qui, comme toujours était maussade, quoique légèrement nerveux cette année.

— Voulez-vous vous changer avant le repas ou préférez-vous rester ainsi? demanda la directrice.

Hermione se regarda, elle portait un jean avec un haut bleu nuit, qu'elle avait magiquement parsemé d'étoiles, à col rond et manches longues couvrant une partie de ses mains, elle portait une paire de bottes rouges vif et sa robe de sorcière noire lui faisait comme une cape sur les épaules. Elle se sentit soudain nerveuse.

— Ça ne va pas?

— Au contraire! lui dit Minerva. C'est parfait ne vous en faites pas. Vous êtes prête?

Hermione acquiesça et suivit les professeurs jusqu'à la grande table. Cette année, c'était Hagrid qui accompagnait les premières années jusqu'au bout et leur plaçait le choixpeau magique sur la tête.

Les anciens s'assirent et elle entendait déjà la rumeur des conversations. Elle se concentra sur ses amis qui la regardaient estomaqués. Ils avaient tous remarqué la présence du professeur Rogue assis à côté d'elle et ils essayaient de comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit. Entendant Minerva rire légèrement, elle finit par comprendre que celle-ci voulait simplement observer les réactions des élèves qui se rendaient peu à peu compte que le maître des cachots serait effectivement professeur de potion cette année encore, comme elle et ses amis voulaient surprendre Neville et Luna en ne leur disant pas qu'elle était devenue professeur. Elle se conforta néanmoins dans sa pensée que le fauteuil de directeur rendait effectivement ses occupants un peu toqués. Mais elle devait avouer que voir la déception qui se lisait sur beaucoup de visages était vraiment très drôle à voir. Son voisin de table lui n'en n'avait cure, il restait le regard dans le vague, observant de temps à autre les élèves.

En parlant d'élèves, Hermione observa ceux qui attendaient d'être répartis dans leurs maisons, elle les trouva tout petits et se demanda si elle aussi avait semblé si petite et si fascinée par la grande salle.

Elle écouta le choixpeau placer ces petits nouveaux selon leurs caractères et leurs aptitudes, en songeant que c'était elle qu'ils allaient avoir comme professeur toute l'année. Excepté comme professeur de vol car cette matière ne concernait pas la totalité des élèves et madame Bibine pouvait continuer à s'occuper d'eux. Cependant c'était avec elle qu'ils passeraient le plus clair de leur temps et Hermione, au contraire de ses collègues serait obligée de changer régulièrement de classe afin de s'adapter aux matières qu'elle enseignerait. Elle compta treize Gryffondor, douze Serdaigle, Quatorze Serpentard et onze Poufsouffle. Elle aurait en charge cinquante élèves pratiquement à elle-seule.

Elle commençait à angoisser légèrement quand elle se souvint que la plupart des professeurs lui avaient dit qu'elle pourrait compter sur eux si elle avait des problèmes. Minerva se leva pour faire son discours.

— Bienvenue à vous tous cette année. dit-elle en ouvrant les bras comme si elle voulait tous les inclure dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Cette année encore je rappelle à tous nos élèves que l'accès à la forêt interdit est complètement proscrit si vous n'êtes pas accompagné d'un professeur, de plus je vous rappelle de ne pas vous approcher de notre saule cogneur qui est toujours aussi imprévisible. A présent, je vais passer à notre équipe d'enseignants. Il est inutile de vous rappeler quels événements ont frappés notre école l'année dernière, cependant, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir les anciens élèves revenus pour terminer une année compliquée. Cette organisation apporte cependant une modification de taille. Les classes de septième année étant trop nombreuses, nous avons convenu de confier les classes de première année au professeur Granger. C'est elle qui vous prendra en charge dans toutes vos matières, bonne chance professeur!

Hermione fut contrainte de se lever une seconde pour saluer puis se rassit aussitôt, les joues couleur pivoine. Un concert d'applaudissements et de sifflement retentit dans la grande salle mené par les Gryffondor et particulièrement ses amis. McGonagall ramena cependant le silence dans la salle.

— Comme vous avez également pu le constater, le professeur Rogue reprend cette année encore son poste de professeur des potions. dit-elle simplement.

Les applaudissements furent plus mesurés et provenaient principalement de la table des Serpentard.

— Bien, je vous souhaite un bon appétit à toutes et à tous. Conclu McGonagall.

Elle fit donc apparaître le repas et tous purent commencer à manger le somptueux festin préparé par les elfes. Hermione était assise entre Rogue et McGonagall aussi discuta-t-elle principalement avec la directrice plutôt qu'avec son voisin.

Elle lançait régulièrement des regards à ses amis qui la regardaient étrangement. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne se coucherait pas aussi vite qu'elle le pensait ce soir.

Quand arriva la fin du repas et que les élèves se levèrent pour aller se coucher, Hermione salua les autres professeurs et essaya de se faufiler discrètement dans ses appartements. Ceux-ci se trouvaient à mi-chemin entre la grande salle et la tour de Gryffondor aussi elle espérait réussir à leur échapper d'autant que Ron et Ginny étaient préfets et donc devaient remplir leurs obligations et guider les nouveaux élèves.

Elle courait presque quand une voix l'interrompit dans sa course.

— Hermione Jean Granger! Je te prie de bien vouloir t'arrêter tout de suite!

* * *

 **Voilà la suite !**

 **On m'a fait remarqué que je ne l'avais pas précisé donc je me rattrape ici. Il s'agit d'une histoire de 10 chapitres (la seule sur laquelle j'ai réussi à me tenir à mon plan et à aller au bout dans les règles de l'art ! [ça c'est la super fierté pour moi]) et je posterai tous les deux jours.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé mes premières reviews :**

 **emma05032000 et AsukaTirento**

 **Merci à vous vous êtes super cool et je vous n'aime !**


	3. Enseignante, une première !

Evidemment elle avait réussi à oublier qu'Harry avait parfaitement le temps de lui courir après. Elle s'arrêta donc, le laissant venir à sa rencontre.

— Je pense que tu nous dois une petite explication non?

— Tu sais que c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

— Tu peux m'enlever autant de points que tu voudras, tu peux même faire passer Gryffondor en négatif, je ne te lâche pas tant que je n'ai pas eu une explication à ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

— Tu m'emmerdes! Amène-toi, il est hors de question que je t'en parle dans le couloir. Gin et Ron nous rejoignent?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ginny l'appelait pour leur dire de les attendre. La rousse préféra cependant faire profil bas, son amie avait vraiment l'air furieuse.

Celle-ci partit donc sans attendre en direction de ses appartements, si elle devait avoir cette conversation, autant l'avoir rapidement. Elle fit donc entrer ses amis dans le salon, referma la porte derrière eux, la verrouilla magiquement et lança un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce. Elle se retourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce et observa les trois personnes assises dans son salon.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger ses affaires personnelles et elle n'avait qu'une envie, aller dormir au plus vite. Ginny s'était installée sur des gros coussins près de la cheminée tandis que Ron et Harry investirent son canapé.

— _Lacarnum Inflamarae_. dit Hermione en allumant la cheminée. Bon qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

— Tu le savais que Rogue serait encore aux potions cette année? Attaqua Ron.

— Oui je le savais. Il était là quand j'ai préparé la rentrée cet été.

— Et tu ne nous as rien dit? Continua-t-il.

— Non, le professeur McGonagall m'avait demandé de ne rien vous dire.

— D'accord. Commença Harry. Maintenant, tu peux peut-être nous expliquer comment ça se fait qu'il soit vivant? Parce que dans mes souvenirs, il était mort!

— Et bien il ne l'est plus! répondit-elle.

— Tu te fous de moi! Hermione on l'a vu mourir, alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé nom de Dieu!

— Harry tu te calmes. lui dit-elle sèchement. C'est quoi le problème exactement? Qu'il soit en vie? Qu'il enseigne toujours? Que je ne t'ai pas prévenu qu'il enseignait? Quoi?

— Comment est-ce qu'il peut être vivant Hermione? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

— Pourquoi diable veux-tu que je le sache?

Harry ne sut quoi répondre.

— Ecoute Harry je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te répondre.

— Pardon Mione, tu es fatiguée et on accapare tout ton temps. dit gentiment Ginny. Allez les garçons, on laisse Mione dormir.

Elle poussa les garçons hors du salon d'Hermione, et se retourna vers elle. Elle la regarda attentivement avant de détourner la tête.

— Bonne nuit Hermione, bon courage pour demain. Finit-elle par dire.

— Merci Gin, bonne nuit.

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre le regard que lui avait lancé sa meilleure amie, à présent elle voulait seulement aller dormir.

Elle se déshabilla et enfila sa nuisette avant de se glisser dans ses draps. Ils sentaient bon le frais et étaient tièdes. A peine sa tête toucha-t-elle l'oreiller, que la sorcière partit au pays des songes. Le lendemain, elle fut un peu plus angoissée que d' matin elle commençait avec les Gryffondor et Serpentard ensemble, en classe de sortilège.

Elle s'habilla simplement, revêtant sa robe de sorcière par-dessus ses vêtements habituels. Elle se rendit en classe, faisant entrer les élèves à la fois impatients et effrayés à l'idée d'avoir cours dans une école de sorciers. Elle les regarda s'installer et attendit d'avoir le silence pour commencer.

— Bonjour à tous. Avant de commencer, je voudrais savoir qui parmi vous n'avait jamais entendu parler de magie avant de recevoir sa lettre?

Sur les vingt-sept élèves présents, sept élèves levèrent la main.

— Bien. Nous pouvons donc commencer. Je vais vous demander de sortir vos baguettes s'il vous plaît. Est-ce que quelqu'un connait le sortilège de lévitation?

Elle se plut à aimer enseigner aux enfants, qui semblaient curieux. Elle se souvint elle-même de son premier cours de sortilège alors qu'elle savait à peine ce qu'était la magie. Elle fut plutôt satisfaite de constater que l'animosité entre les deux maisons ne s'était pas encore développée, ainsi elle pouvait enseigner sans avoir à jouer les gendarmes.

Elle leur demanda de s'exercer au sortilège et promena son regard sur chacun des enfants, s'arrêtant sur l'une de ses élèves en particulier. Celle-ci était avachie sur son bureau, la tête dans ses bras. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais. Hermione se planta devant elle et toussa pour attirer son attention. La jeune fille leva ses yeux aussi noirs que l'onyx et planta son regard dans celui de son professeur.

— Pourrais-je savoir si le fait que vous dormiez durant mon cours est parce que vous le trouvez inintéressant au point de vous endormir ou parce que ce sujet vous est à ce point familier que vous n'avez même pas le respect de faire semblant de vous y intéresser, miss?

— Prince, Emilie Prince professeur. répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

— Et bien miss Prince, qu'elle est votre réponse?

— Je vous présente mes excuses professeur, je me suis endormie par mégarde et j'en suis navrée. dit-elle en souriant.

Hermione fut quelque peu interloquée de voir cette fille sourire, ayant parfaitement l'air de se moquer d'elle. Elle se retourna donc face à tous ses élèves en souriant avant de prendre la parole.

— Très bien. Miss Prince nous apporte un parfait exemple sur un plateau d'argent. Je vais éclaircir un point qui me paraît important. Dans ma classe, on respecte son professeur comme ses camarades, je vous prierai donc miss d'employer un autre ton quand vous vous adressez à moi. D'autre part, je n'attends pas de vous que vous excelliez en classe, cependant, j'attends une participation de la part de chacun, ayez au moins la décence de garder les yeux ouverts. Je vous demanderai également d'effectuer le travail que je vous donnerai en temps et en heure. Soyons très clair, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'exigences aussi j'attends de vous que vous les respectiez à la lettre, dans le cas contraire vous aurez le plaisir de me retrouver en retenue en soirée. Ai-je été assez claire? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte, fixant Emilie Prince dans les yeux.

— Oui professeur. répondirent-ils tous.

— Bien, reprenons donc.

Elle sourit comme si de rien n'était, reprenant l'exercice où elle l'avait interrompu, conseillant les élèves en difficulté ou répondant aux questions qu'on lui posait. Elle continua donc sa classe, donnant des devoirs pour le prochain cours et fit entrer la seconde partie de ses élèves. Elle n'eut pas à intervenir comme pour son premier cours, mais par prudence, elle préféra mettre les choses au clair avec tous les élèves dès le début de son cours.

Elle enchaîna les classes, changeant de salle quand elle changeait de matière reprenant les élèves quand il fallait les reprendre et aidant ceux qui avaient besoin d'être aidé. En début d'après-midi, elle eut de nouveau à reprendre la Serpentard qui semblait prendre ses cours pour son lit et continuait à dormir pendant qu'elle parlait. Elle était en classe de métamorphose quand elle eut à reprendre la jeune élève.

— Miss Prince, puisque vous trouvez ma compagnie à ce point divertissante, vous aurez le plaisir de me rejoindre en retenue ce soir après le repas dans cette salle!

Elle reprit son cours en ignorant le bruyant soupir que lâcha la jeune fille. Elle fut ravie que la fin de la journée arrive, même s'ils étaient gentils et plein de bonne volonté, enseigner toute la journée était vraiment épuisant et elle commençait même à comprendre pourquoi Rogue s'énervait après eux alors qu'ils échouaient à effectuer une tâche simple.

Il était dix-huit heures, elle avait donc une heure avant d'aller prendre son repas aussi décida-t-elle d'aller prendre un bon bain. Celui-ci était si relaxant qu'elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Elle se réveilla peu après dix-neuf heures, se rendant compte qu'elle était en retard. Elle enfila rapidement un jean, un pull et des ballerines avant de courir jusqu'à la grande salle. Elle se glissa le plus discrètement possible à sa table tandis que Minerva essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire trop fort. Hermione était rouge, gênée d'avoir oublié l'heure du repas.

— Ca va Hermione? demanda la directrice.

— Très bien je vous remercie, pardon pour le retard.

— Oh ce n'est pas grave, laissez-moi deviner, vous vous êtes endormie durant votre bain?

Hermione se tourna vers elle, les yeux ronds.

— Que…

— Vous avez encore les cheveux mouillés. lui dit Rogue tandis que Minerva riait.

— Oups. répondit la jeune fille.

Elle rougit plus encore si c'était possible alors que sa directrice manquait de s'étouffer avec son repas de la voir si gênée. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs, à part Rogue, les professeurs souriaient en la regardant gentiment. Elle mangea donc plus ou moins en silence, répondant seulement quand on lui posait une question.

Elle prit son temps pour finir son repas, gardant tout de même un œil sur l'heure, si elle pouvait se permettre d'être en retard au repas, elle ne le pouvait pour la retenue. D'ailleurs à la fin du repas, Emilie vint la voir alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle.

— Professeur! demanda-t-elle. Professeur je ne me sens pas très bien, je me demandais s'il n'était pas préférable que je reste me reposer ce soir.

Hermione regarda son élève, effectivement elle avait l'air d'avoir chaud et elle était un peu rouge. La professeure posa sa main sur le front de la fillette l'air véritablement inquiet.

— Hum… Oui effectivement tu as l'air d'avoir un peu de fièvre. Dans ce cas, peut-être que… Tu vas venir avec moi! dit-elle soudain, surprenant la Serpentard.

— Pardon?

— Oui, tu as surement un rhume, nous allons voir Mrs Pomfresh, elle a surement de la pimentine dans sa réserve, bon tu risques d'avoir les oreilles fumantes un moment mais ça va te remettre sur pieds et tu seras en forme pour ta retenue!

— Oh euh… je… non professeur, ce n'est pas la peine.

— Bien alors je te vois dans quinze minutes! répondit Hermione en souriant. Ne sois pas en retard s'il te plait.

Elle sourit plus encore en voyant le regard dépité de la jeune fille qui souffla en repartant. Hermione se retourna et remarqua que le professeur des potions la regardait.

— Oui? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de passer son chemin. Hermione prit le chemin de la salle de métamorphose et installa ses affaires. Ponctuelle, Emilie arriva à vingt heures précises dans sa salle.

— Bonsoir miss. dit Hermione. Asseyez-vous et sortez une plume. Puisque vous avez été si attentive en classe, vous allez me faire un résumé complet de mes cours. Vous avez jusqu'à vingt-et-une heure trente mais sachez que si vous ne le faites pas ce soir, je vous fais revenir jusqu'à ce que vous l'ayez fait. C'est clair.

— Oui professeur. répondit la jeune fille.

Hermione sortit donc un livre tandis que Prince commençait à écrire. Elle se concentrait sur le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin puis quand l'heure vint, réclama son travail à son élève. Elle jeta un œil, constatant que la jeune fille n'avait restitué que peu de contenu.

— Je vous remercie, maintenant je sais que vous n'écoutiez vraiment pas. dit-elle. J'apprécierai que vous changiez de comportement à l'avenir. Vous pouvez partir.

Elle commençait à partir quand elle constata que la petite ne bougeait pas, elle se dandinait plutôt sur place, cherchant à demander quelque chose sans toutefois oser le faire.

— Il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Je… je ne sais pas comment aller dans mon dortoir. Lui répondit la fillette sans la regarder.

— Prenez vos affaires, je vous ramène.

Emilie sortit rouge de honte tandis qu'Hermione essayait de ne pas sourire de sa gêne. Elle la raccompagna jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard sans un mot. Elle croisa sur le chemin Théodore Nott, un élève de septième année qui ne l'avait jamais apprécié et ne s'était jamais privé de l'insulter.

— Tiens, tiens Granger, on peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici? dit-il sarcastique.

— C'est pas tes oignons Nott, maintenant laisse-nous passer.

— Pourquoi? T'as peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose?

— Non parce que si tu continues tu vas le regretter. Rappelle-moi pourquoi t'es revenu ici déjà? demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

— Tu vas le regretter sale sang-de-b…

— Oh je vous le déconseille fortement Mr Nott! Intervint une voix qu'Hermione identifia comme celle du maître des cachots.

Nott avait sorti sa baguette et menaçait la sorcière qui s'était placée instinctivement devant son élève. Rogue s'approcha et Nott fut contraint de ranger sa baguette.

— Allez vous coucher miss. dit Hermione.

— Vous devriez faire pareil Mr Nott. dit sombrement son directeur de maison.

Quand il n'y eut plus de témoin, Rogue se tourna vers son ancienne élève.

— Je pense que vous devriez les imiter miss.

— Je vous remercie. dit-elle en prenant le chemin de ses appartements, sans voir que Rogue la regardait.

Elle fut contente de retrouver son lit, si bien qu'elle s'endormit avant que sa tête ne touche son oreiller.

* * *

 **Comme promis la suite !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, vous avez aimé, pas aimé, détesté?**

 **Merci encore à celles qui ont laissé une review, ceux qui follow et qui mettent en favoris.**

 **A mardi et au plaisir !**


	4. La vie continue

Hermione s'habitua assez vite à son rôle de professeur.

Bien sûr elle avait plus de responsabilités et du coup moins le temps de voir ses amis, mais elle essayait toujours de prendre du temps pour eux. En fait elle essayait de leur réserver ses week end quand elle n'avait pas pris de retard dans la correction de ses copies.

Elle passait ses journées à faire classe à des élèves qui imprimaient plus ou moins bien ce qu'elle racontait et elle était souvent en retenue le soir avec Emilie Prince qui n'en faisait décidément qu'à sa tête, passant ses journées à dormir.

Elle gardait toujours du temps pour les matchs de Quidditch, c'était le seul moment où elle avait catégoriquement refusé de se joindre aux professeurs. Elle était dans les gradins, supportant ses amis qui jouaient excellemment bien cette saison. Elle les acclamait avec les autres élèves de sa maison, avec tous les supporters des Gryffondor, avec ses amis qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de voir.

Le week end, ils se retrouvaient dans le parc ou bien dans son salon, souvent elle leur donnait un coup de main pour leurs devoirs. Bien sûr ils ne pouvaient plus se contenter de recopier ses devoirs et elle ne pouvait plus les faire pour eux, mais elle se rendait toujours disponible quand ils avaient une question à laquelle ils étaient incapables de répondre seuls.

Au début il n'y avait que ses amis proches, quasiment sa famille, qui venaient la voir, puis ça avait été autour de Neville puis Luna et d'autres élèves. Ils considéraient son statut d'enseignante très sérieusement et, connaissant le brillant esprit de la sorcière, beaucoup d'élèves préféraient se confier à elle plutôt qu'à leurs professeurs.

Elle avait pratiquement leur âge et ne se contentait pas de leur dire de chercher par eux-mêmes, elle prenait le temps de les conseiller, d'essayer de trouver par eux-mêmes certes, mais en leur donnant des pistes quand elle les trouvait vraiment trop bloqués. Les autres professeurs étaient ravis de la pédagogie de leur jeune collègue et constatèrent que leurs élèves apprenaient mieux grâce à elle. Même Rogue ne pouvait que constater que certains de ses élèves faisaient nettement moins d'erreurs dans la préparation de leurs potions ou dans leurs devoirs à rendre.

La sorcière était quant à elle occupée par une toute autre tâche. Elle passait une grande partie de son temps libre à la bibliothèque, à présent qu'elle était professeur, elle avait accès aux livres de la réserve et ne se privait pas d'aller les consulter très régulièrement. Elle avait en tête une recherche très particulière, trouver un remède au sortilège d'amnésie.

Ses parents lui manquaient atrocement et elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie sans eux à ses côtés. Ils lui avaient tout appris et l'avaient éduqué correctement malgré son intelligence et les questions qu'elle posait tout le temps.

Ils avaient très bien prit la lettre de Dumbledore qui lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Ils n'avaient pas paniqué non plus quand le professeur McGonagall était venue la chercher chez elle. Elle avait pris le temps de répondre à leurs inquiétudes et comprit que ses parents souhaitaient malgré tout aider de leur mieux leur petite fille.

Ils l'avaient accompagné sur le chemin de traverse et avaient compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec eux, qu'elle devait se rendre à Poudlard. Ses parents avaient été là à chaque instant important de sa vie et ils avaient compris quand elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle devait leur lancer le sortilège d'amnésie.

Ils lui avaient demandé si elle était en sécurité et malgré la réponse qu'elle leur avait fournie, disant qu'elle ne serait jamais en sécurité tant que Voldemort serait à sa recherche, ils n'avaient toujours pas paniqué. Elle avait conscience d'être un moyen de pression contre le Survivant et ses parents avaient compris qu'ils étaient un moyen de pression sur elle.

Ils avaient eu peur au départ, mais elle leur avait posément expliqué que si elle ne les mettait pas en sécurité en leur ôtant tout souvenir de son existence, le mage noir viendrait pour eux, et grâce à eux il pourrait atteindre leur fille.

Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils l'aimaient infiniment et en retour elle leur avait promis de les guérir de leur amnésie. Elle avait lancé le sort qui avait changé leur identité et les avait convaincus de partir s'installer en Australie avant de partir au Terrier.

Elle ne les avait plus jamais revus. Il n'existait aucun moyen de guérir un esprit frappé de l'oubliette, son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de deuxième année, Gilderoy Lockhart en avait fait les frais et était aujourd'hui pris en charge à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste.

Cependant Hermione était une sorcière têtue et refusait qu'on lui dise qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Par le passé on avait trouvé des remèdes à des sorts, des potions ou des états alors que c'était "sans espoir", il fallait seulement de longues années de recherche, de la patience et de la persévérance et Hermione n'en manquait pas.

Elle n'était pas non plus étriquée par ses recherches dans le monde de la magie, bien que les sorciers fussent très avancés dans de nombreux domaines, elle cherchait également parmi les thèses des scientifiques moldus.

Elle avait donc entrepris de déplacer une partie de sa bibliothèque dans son salon pour installer un laboratoire dans l'autre pièce. Elle en avait interdit l'accès à toute autre personne qu'elle-même, et avait même réussi à agrandir la pièce. Ses recherches étant très prenantes, elle n'avait plus de place dans sa chambre, son salon ou son laboratoire pour entreposer les livres qu'elle achetait.

Elle profitait souvent des sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour farfouiller dans les boutiques d'antiquité, les vieilles librairies ou les boutiques d'apothicaire pour trouver des livres ou des ingrédients pour ses expériences. Elle espérait qu'en combinant une potion à un sortilège et une thérapie moldue, elle allait réussir à rendre la mémoire à ses parents.

Elle était si absorbée par ses recherches qu'elle aménageait son temps pour les poursuivre, empiétant pour cela sur son temps de sommeil.

En quelques semaines, elle avait perdu du poids, avait le teint blafard et de gros cernes sous les yeux. Un après-midi alors qu'elle travaillait avec Ginny dans le parc, elle tomba littéralement de fatigue sur ses parchemins.

La rousse qui avait remarqué l'état dans lequel se mettait sa sœur de cœur savait qu'elle était épuisée et ne paniqua pas de la voir sombrer d'un coup. Au contraire, elle prit le temps de ranger ses affaires et celles d'Hermione avant de la faire léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

En la voyant arriver, Mrs Pomfresh commença à s'activer, demandant au passage à Ginny ce qui l'avait poussé à cet état d'extrême fatigue. Elle se calma cependant bien vite quand cette dernière lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé. Elle confirma la première impression de l'élève consistant à la laisser dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette, permettant à la Weasley de s'installer à un bureau pour continuer à travailler en attendant le réveil de la sorcière.

Celui-ci se produisit après manger, Ginny était revenue de la grande salle et s'employait toujours à rédiger un essai sur les propriétés du polynectar quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une tête rousse qui la regardait en souriant.

— Gin? demanda-t-elle. Où est-ce qu'on est?

— A l'infirmerie. Tu t'es endormie sur tes copies en début d'après-midi. Je les ai déposés dans ta chambre en allant manger.

— Ah… Merci. Il est quelle heure? demanda-t-elle soudain.

— Vingt-deux heures. Tu as dormi toute l'après-midi.

— Quoi! Mais j'ai encore plein de choses à faire!

— Non. Tu dois d'abord manger.

— Gin tu ne comprends pas je…

— Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter Hermione. dit sèchement la rousse. Je sais pourquoi tu fais tout ça, je ne suis pas idiote, mais tu ne réussiras pas à ramener tes parents si tu ne prends pas soin de toi. Mione tu t'es regardée dans une glace dernièrement?

— Je… non.

— Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire quel jour on est?

— Je sais pas, début novembre, je viens de me réveiller c'est normal.

— Hermione, on est le premier décembre!

— Quoi!

— Si ça ce n'est pas la preuve que tu te surmène trop! dit Ginny triomphante.

— Oh mais pas du tout! J'ai oublié la date et alors? Ça arrive à tout le monde!

— Bien sûr, tout le monde se plante d'un mois dans la date!

— Gin c'est pas la mort! J'ai plein de choses à faire, il faut que je sorte.

— Même pas en rêve! Hermione est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu t'es littéralement endormie en corrigeant des copies?

— Ginny tu ne peux pas comprendre ça…

— Oh détrompe-toi Mione. Fais un peu de place! dit-elle en poussant la jeune femme pour s'installer avec elle sur le lit. Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plait. Je sais à quel point tu veux ramener tes parents, et tu es brillante alors je sais que tu vas y arriver, j'en suis vraiment persuadée, mais tu sais comme moi que les recherches prennent énormément de temps et ce n'est pas en te fatiguant comme ça que tu vas les ramener plus vite, tu me comprends?

Elle avait pris sa "sœur" dans ses bras et lui caressait gentiment les cheveux, essayant de calmer sa crise de larmes.

— Gin ils me manquent tellement…

— Je sais choup's, je sais. Mais ils vont revenir, j'en suis sûre.

— Tu… tu crois?

— Oui Mione, tu es la sorcière la plus brillante que je connaisse, probablement l'une des plus brillantes sorcières qui soit en vie, alors je suis persuadée que tu peux réussir.

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie et resta ainsi un moment. Soudain elle releva la tête et la regarda.

— Mais au fait, s'il est vingt-deux heures, l'heure du couvre-feu est passée, tu vas avoir des ennuis!

— Non, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai eu l'autorisation spéciale du professeur McGonagall de veiller sur toi et de faire en sorte que tu te ménages!

— Donc tu… tu peux dormir avec moi cette nuit? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Sauf si tu veux que je retourne dormir dans mon dortoir…

— Non! Ça fait longtemps Gin, ça serait vraiment super de ta part de rester avec moi pour la nuit.

— Alors je reste Mimi!

Hermione sourit en entendant le surnom que lui donnait sa presque sœur. Elle finit tout de même par sortir de son lit et se leva, donnant le bras à Ginny elles se dirigèrent vers les appartements de la brune. Elles s'installèrent dans sa chambre, se pelotonnant sous les couvertures.

— Hey mais j'ai faim! s'écria soudainement Hermione.

— Nan sans blague! Ben demande à un elfe de t'apporter un repas.

— Mais je vais pas faire ça!

— Mione t'as faim! Tu vas pas rester sans manger jusqu'à demain matin si?

— Non… Bon d'accord, d'accord.

Elle commanda à contrecœur un repas complet, la faim la tiraillant depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie mais elle mangea de bon cœur son cheesecake au chocolat parsemé de fraises, offrant à Ginny une part qu'elle refusa.

— Bon raconte-moi. dit-elle en attrapant finalement l'une des fraises du gâteau.

— Te raconter quoi?

— Mione je te connais par cœur, je sens que tu n'es pas vraiment dans ton état normal.

— Mais Gin tu sais ce qui ne va pas!

— Pas à moi Mimi, tu as la tête pleine de joncheruines! Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse à ce point.

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Hermione la fixer bouche-bée.

— Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

— Des joncheruines? Je crois que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Luna pour me dire ça.

Ce fut son tour de s'arrêter. Pour la première fois, elle vit sa meilleure amie ne pas réussir à la regarder dans les yeux et ne pas lui répondre.

— A ton tour Ginny! Dis-moi tout!

— Mais il n'y a rien à dire…

— A d'autres! Je veux savoir! répliqua-t-elle.

— C'est la vérité, il n'y a vraiment rien. Je passe juste du temps avec elle. dit la rousse un peu triste.

— Oh ma Gin! s'écria la brune. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée de ne pas avoir fait attention. Raconte-moi.

— Je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Je passais du temps avec elle avant la guerre et après on a continué à se voir, on parle beaucoup ensemble et on rigole aussi mais je me suis rendue compte que… Je me suis rendue compte que mes sentiments pour elles ont évolué. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment c'est arrivé, je ne savais même pas que j'avais des inclinaisons pour la gent féminine mais je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle. Je pense à elle tout le temps, je n'arrive pas à me sortir son image de la tête, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle me rejette si elle l'apprend.

— Gin… dit doucement son aînée. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle pourrait te rejeter si vraiment c'est ton amie?

— C'est différent, là ce n'est pas la question de seulement lui dire que j'aime une femme mais que je l'aime elle!

— Et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle ressent pour toi?

Ginny secoua la tête négativement.

— Tu ne peux pas continuer à te faire du mal. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas pour être fixée?

— Je ne veux pas qu'elle me repousse. Je veux juste être près d'elle, même si ce n'est qu'en étant son amie. Je veux seulement la voir heureuse, même si ce n'est pas avec moi.

Hermione prit sa sœur dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler tandis que celle-ci s'endormit de fatigue. Absorbée comme elle l'était avec ses obsessions, elle en avait négligé le bonheur de la jeune femme et n'avait pas vu à quel point elle allait mal.

Elle se promit de remédier à ce problème. Elle commencera par mettre de côté sa recherche pour ses parents, après tout Ginny avait raisons, les recherches ça prenait du temps.

Ensuite elle se promit d'observer un peu plus le comportement de Luna avec Ginny, même si elles devaient n'être que de bonnes amies, elle ne voulait pas que la Serdaigle joue avec le cœur de sa petite sœur et si elles devaient être plus, elle devra prendre soin de la rousse.

Sur ces promesses de jours meilleurs, elle s'endormit serrant toujours le corps de la jeune femme contre elle.


	5. Quelques soucis en perspective

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, Hermione tenait toujours Ginny dans ses bras et elle la regarda dormir un moment, caressant doucement le sommet de sa tête. La rousse se réveilla finalement, soupirant de contentement de sentir les doigts de la brune cajoler ses cheveux et ses tempes.

— Debout la belle aux bois dormants, il va être l'heure d'aller en classe. dit-elle en riant.

— T'es pas drôle Mione! répondit l'autre un tantinet grincheuse.

— Je sais! Mais pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre le petit déjeuner!

Ginny ne pouvait pas résister à un délicieux petit-déjeuner, l'appel du ventre était trop fort pour elle. Elle se leva prestement et partit s'installer devant la petite table du salon d'Hermione.

Celle-ci la rejoignit et elle commanda un copieux déjeuner, composé de tartines, de fruits, de croissants, de café et de jus de citrouille. Même Ginny fut surprise de voir autant de nourriture. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

— Ben quoi? demanda innocemment la professeure. J'ai faim tu devrais être contente!

Ginny ne répondit pas, bien trop occupée à rire de la réaction de la jeune femme. Elles mangèrent en riant, et se préparèrent ensemble avant de se rendre chacune dans leurs salles respectives.

Ce matin, Ginny avait cours de potions et cela ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Malgré sa "résurrection" le maître des cachots n'était pas plus avenant qu'avant la bataille de Poudlard.

Hermione partit quant à elle auprès des élèves de Poufsouffle qui avaient sortilège en cette froide matinée de décembre. Ginny semblait plus légère ce matin et elle se rendit en classe un peu moins maussade que d'habitude.

Hermione entamait sa seconde heure de sortilège quand son amie revint en trombe, faisant irruption dans sa salle de classe et surprenant tous les élèves qui se demandaient ce qu'une septième année faisait dans leur classe.

— Gin? demanda la professeure surprise.

— McGonagall veut que tu viennes à l'infirmerie tout de suite!

— Pourquoi?

— C'est Rogue, elle m'a dit que tu comprendrais.

Hermione changea d'expression en une fraction de seconde, passant de la simple surprise à une grande inquiétude, surprenant plus encore la rousse qui se demandait déjà pourquoi la directrice l'avait obligé à aller chercher sa meilleure amie.

— Reste ici et surveille la classe! Jeta-t-elle à la rousse en courant pour quitter la salle.

— Euh… bon… continuez ce que vous avez commencé. dit-elle aux élèves.

Décidément, c'était une matinée vraiment surprenante.

 _Elle était en cours depuis maintenant un peu plus d'une heure et étrangement, Rogue n'avait encore retiré de point à aucun Gryffondor. Il semblait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, sa peau tirait même un peu sur le vert._

 _La jeune femme se tournait vers ses camarades, personne ne semblait faire attention au professeur, même les Serpentard se tenaient tranquilles. A un moment cependant, elle n'y tint plus, son professeur se tenait appuyé sur son bureau, ses traits étaient tirés comme en proie à une intense douleur._

— _Professeur? demanda-t-elle doucement. Est-ce que vous allez bien?_

 _Le professeur en question n'eut pas le temps de lancer une remarque acerbe qu'il s'effondra au sol, surprenant la totalité de ses élèves._

 _Ginny fut la plus prompte à réagir en s'approchant de lui, elle remarqua qu'il suait à grosses gouttes et semblait délirer à cause de la fièvre. Elle cria à une Serpentard d'aller chercher Mrs Pomfresh._

 _Quand celle-ci arriva et vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Severus, elle demanda à Ginny qui se trouvait toujours à côté de lui, épongeant son front, d'aller trouver la directrice. Ginny se mit donc à courir vers le bureau directorial pressant la gargouille de lui ouvrir même si elle n'avait pas le mot de passe._

— _S'il te plait! Je dois absolument parler au professeur McGonagall, c'est Mrs Pomfresh qui m'envoie, c'est très urgent, s'il te plait!_

 _La gargouille consentit à ouvrir le passage dans lequel s'engouffra la dernière des Weasley, elle tapa fort contre la porte en chêne jusqu'à ce qu'une voix à l'intérieur lui dise d'entrer._

— _Miss Weasley, pouvez-vous m'ex…_

— _Pardon professeur, mais c'est au sujet du professeur Rogue, il est à l'infirmerie avec Mrs Pomfresh et elle m'a envoyé vous chercher!_

 _La directrice se redressa rapidement et fit signe à la jeune femme de la suivre. Elles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie pour y voir un spectacle effrayant. Le professeur Rogue se tordait de douleur sur un lit tandis que l'infirmière essayait vainement de faire baisser la fièvre. Elle se tourna vers les arrivantes une lueur de peur dans le regard.  
_

— _Minerva je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai tout essayé! dit-elle désespérée._

— _Miss Weasley, je vous prie de bien vouloir me ramener le professeur Granger immédiatement._

 _La rousse eut le temps d'apercevoir l'air aussi étonné que le sien de Pomfresh avant de se précipiter vers la salle de classe de celle qu'elle avait quitté plus tôt le matin._

Hermione arriva dans l'infirmerie pour voir son ancien professeur s'agiter sous la baguette impuissante de l'infirmière.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer? demanda-t-elle froidement à sa directrice.

— Poppy, laissez miss Granger faire ce qu'elle a à faire. dit doucement la vieille femme. Elle a déjà sauvé Severus et si c'est ce que je pense que c'est, elle est la seule à pouvoir le soulager dans l'immédiat.

Hermione ne prit plus garde des deux femmes, s'approchant seulement de l'homme étendu sur le lit. Elle posa une main sur son front pour constater qu'il était brûlant.

Elle commença à repousser doucement les robes du sorcier pour avoir un meilleur accès à son torse. Elle put ainsi prendre conscience que son cœur battait de manière irrégulière.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? s'écria Poppy.

— Mrs Pomfresh, ce que je vais faire n'est pas de votre compétence à moins que vous n'ayez quelques connaissances que j'ignore concernant la médecine moldue. dit froidement la jeune femme. Je vais soigner le professeur Rogue mais pour ça j'ai besoin que vous me laissiez faire ce que j'ai besoin de faire.

Elle ne se préoccupa plus de l'infirmière qui se vit congédier par la directrice du château pour laisser s'affairer la jeune femme.

Celle-ci fit apparaître plusieurs objets de soins ainsi que des potions et autres produits de soin moldus à l'aide d'un sort informulé. Le temps qu'elle avait pris pour dire sa façon de penser à Pomfresh fut cependant suffisant pour que l'arythmie du professeur ne se change en fibrillation et le conduise à un arrêt cardiaque.

Elle fit donc ce qu'elle avait appris dans ces cas-là, elle utilisa un défibrillateur. Il fallut trois chocs avant que le cœur ne reprenne un rythme normal.

Voyant qu'il ne semblait plus faire des siennes, elle s'occupa de faire baisser la fièvre. Elle commença par éponger son visage à l'aide d'un linge humide puis lui donna une potion de pimentine. Il fallait maintenant attendre que cela fasse effet.

Pendant ce temps, elle fit une prise de sang au professeur pour faire des analyses sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle resta à son chevet un moment, jusqu'à ce que la fièvre disparaisse totalement et qu'il se réveille, ce qui se produisit en fin de journée, peu avant que les cours ne se termine.

— Bienvenue parmi nous professeur. dit-elle doucement.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là Granger? demanda-t-il durement.

— Que d'amabilité! Je m'assure que vous restiez parmi les vivants!

— Je suis où?

— A l'infirmerie professeur.

— Arrêtez de m'appeler professeur, je ne suis plus le vôtre. dit-il grincheux.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr. répondit-elle narquoise.

— Pourquoi est-ce vous qui êtes là?

— Parce que Minerva m'a demandé de venir ici.

— Où est Poppy?

— Hum… elle a dû… elle est sortie peu après mon arrivée.

Le professeur la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

— Pardon? Poppy est sortie?

— Oui, nous n'étions pas… nous n'étions pas tout à fait d'accord sur la manière de vous garder en vie.

— Ce qui nous ramène à ma question première Granger, pourquoi est-ce vous qui vous trouvez ici?

— Parce que…

— Oui? demanda-t-il en s'impatientant.

— Parce que je savais comment vous soigner et pas elle. dit-elle d'une traite.

— Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous sauriez mieux que l'infirmière comment me soigner?

— Hum… Il se pourrait que ce soit… que ce soit parce que… parce que je… je vous ai déjà soigné…

Rogue ne répondit pas, abasourdi.

— Pro… Monsieur? demanda Hermione en voyant cette absence de réaction.

— Vous m'avez déjà soigné? demanda-t-il rudement.

— Oui, c'était… c'était à la fin de… de la bataille. dit-elle dans un souffle.

Rogue mit un moment pour constater l'ensemble de la révélation de la jeune femme. Il demanda donc plus doucement même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse:

— C'est à vous que je dois la vie miss?

Elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne voulant pas lui répondre. Elle n'eut cependant pas à le faire, une masse sombre s'était élancée sur le professeur et le serrait à présent dans ses bras en répétant sans cesse "papa". Hermione se recula surprise puis se reprit très vite prenant peur pour son patient.

— Ne serrez pas si fort s'il vous plaît, il n'est pas encore totalement remis.

Elle écarquilla les yeux plus grands encore quand elle vit qui s'était jeté ainsi sur le maître des potions.

— Miss Prince? demanda-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui entourait l'élève de ses bras pour la rassurer. Il la regardait étrangement, comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ce fut elle qui réagit la première, souriant tendrement elle se retourna pour partir et les laisser ensemble quand on l'appela.

— Miss Granger! fit son ancien professeur. Merci.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre des remerciements de la part de cet homme d'ordinaire si froid mais l'éclat dans ses yeux lui fit prendre conscience de sa sincérité. Elle inclina doucement la tête et sortit.

Dehors elle retrouva Minerva et Poppy qui trépignait d'impatience de constater l'état du patient. Minerva sourit en voyant l'air d'Hermione.

— Tout va bien je suppose?

— Oui, il va bien pour l'instant, je dois faire une analyse pour savoir ce qui l'a mis dans cet état bien que j'en ai une petite idée. Poppy je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, vous pouvez aller vérifier son état si vous voulez en avoir le cœur net. Prenez garde à miss Prince qui ne semble pas vouloir le laisser respirer cependant. Finit-elle en riant.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et laissa là les deux sorcières.

— Je suis navrée de vous avoir sorti de vos cours. dit finalement Minerva.

— C'est normal. Je dois conclure que vous avez vraiment respecté ma demande et que personne n'est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé?

— Personne. Vous me l'avez demandé et j'ai estimé que vous aviez vos raisons. Je pense cependant que ces deux-là vont tout de même vous poser des questions.

— Je suppose. Dit la plus jeune en détournant le regard.

— J'ai à mon tour une demande, le professeur Rogue ne souhaitait pas que tout le monde connaisse la parenté de miss Prince, puis-je compter sur votre discrétion à ce sujet?

— Bien sûr! Je ne dirais rien. Je vais vous laisser, je sens que je vais devoir répondre à d'autres personnes.

— Bonne chance Hermione.

Celle-ci s'éloigna et retourna à ses appartements et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle découvrit ses trois amis l'attendre devant la porte. Elle ouvrit sans un mot, les laissant prendre place dans le salon. Elle prit elle-même place près de la cheminée et attendit les questions.

— Je pense que tu as des choses à nous dire Hermione. dit froidement Harry.

Elle soupira mais consentit à leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _Elle était encore choqué de voir les yeux de son professeur se fermer et de voir le sang s'étendre sous lui. Elle se reprit cependant rapidement, se tournant vers Harry._

— _Harry, tu dois aller visionner ces pensées. Va dans le bureau de Dumbledore et sers-toi de la pensine. Ron suis-le et assure-toi que personne ne s'attaque à lui. Il faut aussi que vous trouviez le dernier horcruxe et un moyen de les détruire._

— _Et toi Hermione? demanda le Survivant._

— _Il faut du renfort pour s'occuper des blessés. Je serais plus utile là-bas._

— Je vous ai laissé partir devant pour que je puisse souffler un moment et au moment où je partais, j'ai entendu du bruit. Je me suis demandé ce que c'était quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était Rogue qui essayait de respirer. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir, même si on ne savait pas encore le rôle qu'il avait joué et qu'à ce moment-là c'était toujours le méchant, je me sentais incapable de le laisser mourir. Alors je l'ai soigné et quand j'ai fini, je l'ai déposé à l'infirmerie pour que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. J'ai prévenu McGonagall qu'un patient attendait seul dans un lit et je lui ai demandé de ne dire à personne que je l'avais amené puis je suis retournée dans la grande salle pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. conclut la brune.

— Tu as caché à tout le monde que c'est grâce à toi que la chauve-souris est toujours vivante! Glapit Ron.

— Tais-toi Ronald. Tu lui dois le respect je te rappelle. dit froidement la sorcière.

— Pourquoi tu ne l'a dit à personne Mione? demanda Ginny.

— Tu connais Rogue, je ne voulais pas que lui le sache, j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction.

— Et tu avais raison? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Non, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il m'a juste remercié.

Ses amis la regardèrent silencieusement, prenant conscience de l'acte de la femme face à eux. Elle avait sauvé la vie d'un homme alors qu'il était encore considéré comme le méchant de l'histoire. Ils choisirent de la féliciter pour cet acte courageux plutôt que de l'accabler. Après tout, il avait été innocenté grâce à eux.

* * *

 **Piouuuuu ! Vous avez eu de la chance avec mes partiels j'ai failli vous oublier !**

 **Bref, j'espère toujours que ça vous plaît et merci encore aux review, aux lecteurs, à tout le monde !**

 **Au plaisir !**


	6. Une entrée remarquée

Le temps reprit son cours normal après le problème du professeur Rogue, chacun songeant aux vacances de Noël qui arrivaient ainsi qu'au bal qui devait les précéder.

Hermione passait plus de temps avec ses amis, elle put ainsi avoir tout le loisir d'observer Ginny en compagnie de Luna.

Elle remarqua donc que la rousse avait le regard plus vif en compagnie de la jeune femme et semblait lui jeter de fréquents coups d'œil, elle ne semblait cependant pas avoir remarqué que le comportement de la Serdaigle était bien différent quand Ginny se trouvait dans les environs immédiats.

Luna semblait plus radieuse dès lors qu'apparaissait la Gryffondor, elle semblait moins dans la lune et plus attentive à ce qu'elle lui disait. Hermione se fit donc un devoir d'en parler avec Ginny quand elles se retrouvèrent seules un soir.

— De quoi voulais-tu me parler Mimi? demanda la rousse.

— Du bal!

A cette mention, la plus jeune sembla se rembrunir.

— Je ne veux pas y aller.

— Quoi? s'écria la brune. Pourquoi?

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi!

— Et bien justement!

A ce moment, Ginny regarda étrangement la brune. Elle se demandait si celle-ci n'avait pas perdu la tête.

— Justement quoi Hermione?

— Et bien je me disais que c'était le bon moment pour parler à Luna.

— Pardon?

— Gin enfin tu n'as rien remarqué?

— Remarqué quoi?

— Luna! Je suis presque sûre que Luna ressent la même chose que toi.

— Tu es folle!

— Pas du tout Gin! Écoute, tu me fais confiance?

La jeune fille hésita un moment à répondre.

— Oui.

— Alors invite là au bal.

— Non.

— Ginny s'il te plait! Je te demande d'avoir vraiment confiance en moi et d'aller demander à Luna de sortir avec toi au bal de Noël. Je te promets que tu pourras me torturer autant que tu le voudras si elle ne te dit pas oui.

Ginny sembla considérer la proposition un long moment avant d'abdiquer.

— D'accord. Souffla-t-elle. Et toi?

— Quoi moi?

— Ben le bal, t'y vas avec qui?

— Ben j'y vais toute seule. En tant que professeur, je dois surveiller le bal.

Ginny se mit à rire bruyamment en entendant cela, sous le regard perdu d'Hermione. Elle finit par lui expliquer qu'elle n'imaginait pas la jeune femme sembler aussi peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à un bal avant de voir sa tête.

— Mais si, mais je ne pensais pas devoir être obligée de surveiller le bal! Tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

— Tout à fait! Très crédible Mione!

— Mouais…. Bon changeons de sujet. Tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances de Noël?

— Non! dit Ginny en retrouvant son sérieux. Papa et maman ont décidé d'aller voir Charlie cette année alors on reste tous à Poudlard!

Elles sourirent toutes les deux, même si ce n'était pas dans la famille de Ginny, elles passeraient tout de même les fêtes ensemble, sans oublier Harry et Ron qui resteraient également.

Leur conversation dériva à nouveau sur le sujet du bal et par extension, sur le sujet de Luna.

Un matin, Hermione se trouvait à quelques pas de la grande salle, cachée de deux personnes, elles-mêmes dissimulées. Elle observait, de loin, la conversation entre Ginny et Luna.

Elle s'occupait également de lancer un sort de confusion à tout élève qui tenterait d'emprunter le couloir dans lequel se trouvaient ses amies cependant, elle vit Rogue avancer à grands pas.

Elle tenta le sortilège de confusion mais sans surprise, cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle se résolut donc à se précipiter devant lui, jetant au passage un sortilège de désillusion sur eux.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Chut, suivez-moi. dit-elle impérieuse.

Trop surpris, le maître des cachots ne protesta pas. Il fut surpris de voir son ancienne élève lancer un regard anxieux dans la direction qu'il allait emprunter puis il aperçut deux élèves.

— Vous m'expliquez Granger? dit-il brusquement.

— Taisez-vous donc un peu. répliqua-t-elle.

— Sur un autre ton Gran…

— Je vous explique si vous baissez d'un ton. Le coupa-t-elle.

Voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien, elle entreprit de lui expliquer sa situation.

— J'essaie de faire en sorte que personne n'interrompe leur conversation. Elles ont déjà eu du mal à se parler, il ne faudrait pas qu'en plus ça dérape.

— Granger en quoi ça vous concerne? Je vous rappelle à tout hasard que vous êtes professeur.

— Je sais, mais ça me concerne parce que j'ai dit à Ginny qu'elle aurait le droit de me torturer si la conversation n'était pas en sa faveur. La connaissant elle le fera vraiment, j'essaie juste d'avoir une idée de ce qui m'attend…

Elle s'interrompit pour voir ses amies s'embrasser timidement. Elle serra le poing en signe de victoire et se tourna vers Rogue qui était bien silencieux, il s'était d'ailleurs considérablement rapproché d'Hermione pour observer la scène et il avait l'air extrêmement surpris de ce qu'il voyait.

— Venez, maintenant je ne risque plus ma peau! dit-elle en riant.

Elle le tira fermement par le bras pour l'éloigner de ses amies.

— Et ne faites pas cette tête professeur, cela ne vous sied guère.

— Je ne suis plus votre professeur Granger.

Elle le laissa là, souriant devant son air ahuri. Il était bien rare de pouvoir observer la terreur des cachots à ce point décontenancé.

Elle sourit donc grandement en voyant les deux jeunes femmes arriver main dans la main pour le petit déjeuner et elle capta le regard de Ginny dans lequel elle lut de la reconnaissance. Elle inclina la tête et commença à manger.

Elle avait décidé que puisque Ginny ne la torturerait pas, tout se passerait bien pour elle au moins jusqu'à Noël et effectivement, elle pouvait observer le temps s'écouler tranquillement.

Elle avait mis de côté ses recherches pour ses parents pour se concentrer sur les analyses de Rogue. Elle n'avait pas encore de résultats précis sur ce qui lui était arrivé et cela restait quelque part dans le fond de son esprit.

Le soir du bal de Noël, elle venait de finir sa ronde et retournait à ses appartements quand elle sentit une présence dans un couloir à proximité. Hermione n'était pourtant pas en avance mais elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Peut-être était-ce un élève en difficulté.

Quand elle vit qui s'était réfugié dans ce couloir, loin de tout passage, elle en resta abasourdie. Avait-elle donc été si absente pour ne pas remarquer la présence de l'élève qui lui avait créé un certain nombre d'ennui tout au long de sa scolarité? Comment ne s'était-elle pas rendu compte de la présence de Draco Malfoy au château?

Elle s'approcha néanmoins de lui et posa doucement la main sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement et la regarda un moment.

— Laisse-moi Granger. dit-il finalement.

Le mépris dont il faisait preuve à son égard habituellement avait cependant disparu de sa voix.

— Viens avec moi. dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

La professeure le mena à ses appartements et le fit asseoir dans son canapé. Elle lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'il accepta sans conviction. Puis elle l'invita à parler.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça Granger?

— Parce que tu ne vas pas bien. Raconte-moi.

— Pourquoi je ferais ça?

— Parce que je pense que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un et que je suis apparemment disposée à t'écouter. dit-elle honnêtement. Mais si tu ne veux pas me parler à moi, peut-être devrais-tu aller voir quelqu'un d'autre...

Mon père est mort.

— Je suis désolée pour toi.

— Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un chic type. Il a choisi ce qui lui est arrivé et il l'a très largement mérité.

— Mais c'était ton père. Tu as le droit de pleurer pour ton père malgré ses actes. Pleurer ça fait du bien, c'est bon pour l'esprit quand tu es capable de t'en relever.

— Quoi?

— Pleurer c'est bon pour tout le monde, ça fait du bien quand il y en a besoin. Le tout c'est de ne pas se laisser dévorer par son chagrin, pleurer ça l'exorcise et ça permet de te relever et de te battre avec plus de forces.

— D'où tu tiens ça Granger?

— Expérience personnelle. En revanche, si tu pouvais arrêter de m'appeler Granger comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Rogue.

— Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fumé? demanda-t-il de plus en plus surpris par les propos de la jeune femme.

— Absolument rien. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Luna, je crois qu'elle a déteint un peu sur moi. Tu vas au bal ce soir?

Il la regarda avec les yeux exorbités.

— J'avais pas prévu non…

— Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi? Je suis forcée d'y assister mais ça m'ennuie un petit peu d'y aller toute seule. D'autant qu'en plus maintenant je serais un peu en retard et puis ça te changera les idées. Bon il faudra quand même éviter de te battre avec Harry et Ron parce que sinon je serais obligée de vous mettre en retenue et de vous enlever des points et les garçons vont bouder et alors ça va vraiment être long à supporter parce qu'ils sont vraiment rancuniers. Mais après tout je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi depuis le début de l'année, c'est bon signe, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas eu de problèmes entre vous même si vous êtes parfois dans la même classe… D'ailleurs c'est vrai ça, je n'ai pas entendu parl…

—D'accord! Je viens avec toi! cria-t-il pour arrêter le flot de paroles constant qui sortait de sa bouche.

— Merveilleux! Pratique pour faire céder quelqu'un! dit-elle en riant.

— Pardon?

— Oublie! Je te laisse te préparer et tu reviens me chercher ici après?

— D'accord…

— A tout à l'heure!

Hermione raccompagna un Draco un peu perdu par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il venait de dire oui à Granger pour l'accompagner au bal de Noël, surprenant.

La jeune professeure sourit en se préparant et quand Draco revint, vêtu d'une élégante tenue de soirée noire aux reflets émeraude, elle se trouvait prête.

Elle portait une longue robe rouge sang, un bustier largement échancré dans le dos, fluide à partir de ses hanches. On pouvait voir également un dragon d'or sur le bas de sa robe quand elle marchait.

Ses jambes étaient mises en valeur par des sandales à talons hauts couleur or. Elle avait joliment relevé ses boucles avec un bijou de tête qui la faisait ressembler à une princesse vampire selon Draco.

Ses yeux d'ambres étaient soulignés d'un trait de khôl et sa bouche parée d'un rouge à lèvre aussi rouge que le sang de sa robe.

Elle offrit son bras à Draco et tous deux se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle, dans laquelle la soirée était déjà commencée. Les grandes tables avaient été remplacées par des petites tables rondes autour desquelles se mélangeaient élèves et professeurs.

Pour une soirée, les maisons n'existaient plus. Hermione offrit un sourire à Draco qu'elle sentit nerveux et, serrant son bras avec le sien, s'avança la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres à travers la pièce. Toutes les conversations s'éteignirent et tous les regards convergeaient vers ce couple improbable.

Beaucoup de garçons observèrent la jeune femme d'un air appréciateur, sans plus se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'eux et même les professeurs les dévisageaient. Elle leur adressa à chacun un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la table autour de laquelle se trouvaient Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott.

Il y avait deux places entre Harry et Ginny sur lesquelles vinrent s'installer les nouveaux arrivants. Les chuchotements reprirent et s'amplifièrent rapidement tandis que ses amis restaient toujours bouches-bée.

— C'est très mignons ces têtes ahuries, il faudra vraiment me dire comment vous avez réussi à vraiment tous vous ressembler pour le coup. dit-elle joyeusement.

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle poursuivit.

— Quoi c'est parce qu'on est en retard? Vraiment je suis navrée mais vous savez comment sont…

— C'est quoi ce bordel! s'écria Ron en se levant brusquement, attirant sur eux les regards des personnes présentes.

— Je te prie de t'asseoir Ronald et de baisser d'un ton quand tu t'adresses à moi. dit-elle froidement.

Ron s'exécuta, le rouge aux joues de s'être fait ainsi rabrouer devant tout le monde.

— Harry je te vois aussi, éloigne ta main de cette baguette et repose là sur la table… Loin de ce couteau également. Continua Hermione sur le même ton. Draco est mon cavalier pour ce soir alors je vous prierai d'être poli et courtois ou je me verrais dans l'obligation d'intervenir. Vous êtes grands et assez intelligents pour passer une bonne soirée, n'est-ce pas?

Les garçons ne répondirent pas, trop occupés à assassiner du regard celui qu'ils considéraient comme un intrus alors Hermione s'adoucit considérablement.

— S'il vous plait les garçons, c'est le bal de Noël et Noël c'est une fête de partage. Faites-moi ce cadeau. Faites la paix ce soir.

— D'accord. répondit Harry en tendant la main à Draco. Pour ce soir t'es des nôtres Malfoy.

Draco ne répondit pas mais serra la main tendue.


	7. Danse avec moi

Hermione sourit en voyant ce geste de paix et elle s'autorisa à souffler. Elle vit Ginny qui la regardait en haussant un sourcil mais elle ne lui répondit pas.

Sentant que la situation était tout de même tendue, elle lança la conversation sur un sujet qui distrayait invariablement les griffons présents, le quidditch. Cela ne manqua pas, chacun donnant son avis sur tel ou tel joueur, sur telle ou telle manœuvre ou encore sur telle ou telle équipe et cela permit également au Serpentard de la table d'interagir sans animosité avec les personnes assises.

Hermione souriait largement, même si elle s'était maintenant tue pour les observer.

Luna et Neville avait entamé un débat sur l'existence des joncheruines qui infestaient le gui, Susan et Hannah étaient trop loin pour qu'Hermione puisse les entendre et les autres conversaient ensemble, incluant volontiers Draco qui défendait volontiers son opinion sur une équipe qu'affectionnait particulièrement Harry contre les deux Weasley.

Quand les plats apparurent devant eux, elle entama son repas en se disant que pour une fois, tout irait bien pour eux. Draco qui profitait de ce que la nourriture intéressait trop Ron pour l'entraîner sur un nouveau débat se tourna vers la jeune femme à ses côtés.

— Merci Hermione. dit-il tout bas pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

— Pourquoi Draco?

— Pour m'avoir invité, pour t'être préoccupé de moi.

— Je t'en prie.

Ils mangèrent dans une bonne humeur surprenante compte-tenu de leur passé mais bienvenue après les événements qui les avaient tous frappés.

Hermione put constater que le jeune homme était brillant et cultivé, elle pouvait avoir une conversation très agréable avec lui comme des débats enflammés. Elle apprécia vraiment apprendre à connaître une personnalité extravertie et un esprit fin avec qui elle conversa durant tout le repas.

Quand celui-ci prit fin, les tables furent repoussées contre les murs pour certaines ou disparurent purement et simplement pour d'autres. La musique démarra et plusieurs couples s'avancèrent sur la piste.

Hermione s'apprêtait à aller s'asseoir quand une main la retint. Elle se retrouva dans les bras de son cavalier qui se positionnait face à elle. Malgré ses talons, elle devait quand même lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle apprécia ses gestes assurés quand il plaça sa main droite sur sa taille sans trembler et par-dessus tout, son assurance alors qu'il l'entrainait dans une valse viennoise traditionnelle. Il dansait vraiment et ne la faisait pas juste tourner comme avaient pu le faire ses précédents cavaliers par le passé. Elle adorait ses amis, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils savaient danser, pas comme le faisait Draco à ce moment.

Ce fut un réel plaisir de se sentir virevolter pour la sorcière, de se sentir ainsi dirigée dans une danse. Elle put d'ailleurs constater que les talents du jeune homme ne se limitaient pas à la valse, mais qu'il maîtrisait les danses standards de salon ce qui lui permit d'enchaîner plusieurs danses sans interruption.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, ses pieds demandèrent grâce et elle alla s'asseoir, suivie de son partenaire. Elle était également essoufflée et dut attendre quelques instants avant de parler.

— C'était vraiment incroyable! Merci Draco. Finit-elle par dire.

— Mais je t'en prie, c'était ma façon à moi de te remercier.

— C'était vraiment formidable. Je n'ai eu que rarement l'occasion de danser comme ça.

Il sourit doucement et tous deux se plongèrent dans la contemplation des couples sur la piste. Hermione regardait particulièrement Luna et Ginny qui ne s'étaient pas quittées une seconde.

— Elles vont bien ensemble je trouve. dit le sorcier.

— Pardon?

— Ginny et Luna, je trouve qu'elles vont vraiment bien ensemble.

— Oui je trouve aussi. D'ailleurs je trouve ça bien qu'il n'y ait pas plus de remarque que ça.

— Tu apprendras ma chère que l'homosexualité est largement plus acceptée dans le monde magique que dans le monde moldu.

— Vraiment? C'est bien ça, pour une fois que les sorciers sont en avance sur quelque chose. dit-elle quelque peu sarcastique.

— Comment ça? demanda Draco.

— Et bien en ce qui concerne les droits, les moldus ont quand même beaucoup plus d'avance que les sorciers en général.

— Ah bon? fit le blond circonspect.

— Quand j'entends les propos qu'on peut tenir sur les divorces ou encore les avortements, ça me parait évident!

— Mais ça n'a rien à voir!

— En quoi ça n'a rien à voir?

— Tu peux pas comparer l'homosexualité à un mariage ou aux enfants!

-Mais je ne compare pas! s'écria la sorcière. Je dis juste que tout comme il est admis et accepté que tout un chacun a le droit d'aimer qui il veut, il serait bon également de prendre en compte que l'amour ne dure parfois pas éternellement et que l'arrivée d'un enfant peut causer plus de malheur que de bonnes choses!

— Bon je te l'accorde, l'amour n'est pas toujours éternel et donc le divorce, ça se comprend. Mais un avortement? On parle quand même de la vie d'un enfant!

— Oui je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point, sauf que tant qu'il n'est pas né, il dépend corps et âme de la femme qui le porte, il me paraît donc logique de penser à prendre en compte le choix des femmes de vouloir ou non faire grandir un enfant en elles. Je veux dire par là qu'il y a tellement de facteurs qui peuvent influencer une décision que la question ne peut pas juste être réduite à "on tue un petit enfant".

Elle apprécia la contradiction que lui apportait Draco sur ce point et pendant un long moment ils continuèrent à en discuter jusqu'à ce qu'une élève de Serpentard ne vienne les interrompre pour demander au jeune homme de danser avec elle. Hermione rit beaucoup de voir le blond aussi surpris mais elle le poussa vigoureusement dans les bras de la jeune fille en riant.

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'au bar afin de boire un peu, cependant sa démarche était quelque peu mal assurée. Elle avançait le plus discrètement possible et surtout, essayant de ne percuter personne.

Ses efforts furent malheureusement vains et elle trébucha sur un pied qui se retrouva sur sa route. Elle se prépara à la chute en fermant les yeux et en repliant les bras devant son visage.

La chute ne vint cependant jamais et elle se retrouva entourée par deux bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et prit conscience qu'elle était retenue par Rogue.

— Je pensais que vous saviez marcher miss. Ne vous l'a-t-on jamais appris?

— Si mais voyez-vous, j'ai été surprise par un pied solitaire, apparu inopinément devant mes jambes.

— Avez-vous songé à punir ce traître pied?

— Et bien je songeais surtout à éviter de me faire des bleus mais je crois que grâce à vous mon honneur est sauf.

— Vous m'en voyez ravi.

— Peut-être que vous pouvez me reposer maintenant? demanda Hermione dont la teinte des joues commençait à s'approcher dangereusement de celle de sa robe.

Rogue la reposa sur ses deux pieds, s'assurant tout de même qu'elle tenait effectivement debout.

Reprenant son périlleux chemin jusqu'à la table des boissons, Hermione était cependant suivi de son sauveur du jour qui vérifiait qu'elle ne réitérait pas son précédent exploit. Elle finit par arriver à bon port et se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle métamorphosa en martini.

Le professeur de potions la regarda surpris.

— Et bien miss Granger, imaginez qu'on vous ait vu…

— Allez-vous me dénoncer? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

— Je pense que je peux fermer les yeux pour ce soir.

— C'est très aimable à vous.

Elle sirotait tranquillement son verre tandis que son voisin buvait un whisky pur-feu.

Elle regardait Draco danser avec la jeune fille avec beaucoup de peine car celle-ci ne se laissait pas guider par son cavalier. Elle souriait et vit Harry, grand chevalier se porter au secours du Serpentard en l'enlevant à sa cavalière. Finalement ces deux-là n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre.

Elle reporta son attention sur son voisin quand il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Vous savez que vous avez fait une entrée très remarquée ce soir?

— Je vous assure que ce n'était pas prémédité. Mais je suppose qu'arriver avec Draco Malfoy peut effectivement provoquer quelques surprises.

— Et bien je pense que vous auriez eu le même impact si vous étiez venue seule.

— Ah vraiment?

— Vraiment miss. Mais puis-je vous demander comment vous en êtes arrivée à venir au bras d'un Serpentard?

— Je pense que monsieur Malfoy avait besoin de distraction ce soir et j'ai appris que c'était quelqu'un de très sympathique quand il se donne la peine de ne pas m'insulter.

— Vous êtes très généreuse miss.

— Non, je pense juste que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance s'il fait l'effort d'en faire la demande. Peu importe qu'on ait fait des mauvais choix sciemment ou non.

— N'est-ce pas un peu naïf comme raisonnement? L'on peut toujours tromper cette personne.

— J'ai dit que tout le monde méritait une seconde chance, je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait en accorder plus professeur.

— Pourriez-vous cesser de m'appeler professeur, je ne suis plus le vôtre.

— Bien sûr, si vous cessez de me traiter comme votre élève.

— S'il n'y a que cela. dit-il en prenant son verre des mains de la sorcière qui protesta vivement. Voulez-vous m'accordez cette danse Hermione?

— C'eût été avec grand plaisir mais je crois que mes pieds ne peuvent plus danser avec ces chaussures.

— Oubliez-vous que vous êtes une sorcière?

— On ne touche pas à mes chaussures!

— Vous ne voulez donc pas danser avec moi? C'en est très vexant miss.

— Vous êtes borné!

Elle se pencha et retira ses chaussures, se retrouvant pieds nus. Elle avisa un quatrième année de Serpentard qui restait à proximité. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa paire de sandales.

— J'aime beaucoup ces chaussures, s'il devait leur arriver quoi que ce soit, ceci incluant également les pertes, vous vous retrouverez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec monsieur Rusard et je vous retirerai tellement de points que Serpentard sera incapable de remonter son score pour la coupe des quatre maisons.

L'élève acquiesça vivement, d'autant que son directeur de maison se trouvait à portée de voix. Hermione se retourna vers lui en souriant et attrapa le bras qu'il lui présentait.

— Vous devez vraiment tenir à ces chaussures.

— Vous vouliez danser.

— Vous auriez dû être à Serpentard.

— Venant de vous, je suppose que c'est un compliment?

— C'en est un.

— Je vous remercie. dit-elle finalement. Oh et s'il vous plaît, ne me marchez pas sur les pieds.

Elle put voir un micro sourire apparaître sur le visage de son cavalier qui commença à la faire danser. Se voyant entraîner dans un foxtrot, elle sourit plus largement encore.

— C'est une caractéristique propre aux Serpentard de bien savoir danser? demanda-t-elle.

— Disons que c'est une coutume fréquente.

Hermione oublia à ce moment ce qui se passait autour d'elle, se laissant emporter par l'autorité du sorcier qui la guidait, danse après danse, sans jamais faire un seul faux pas. La soirée se finit rapidement et les deux danseurs se séparèrent presque à regret.

Hermione alla récupérer ses sandales et accorda vingt points à l'élève en question pour avoir dû rester assis à surveiller une paire de chaussures. Elle revint rapidement vers son dernier cavalier qui la regardait une lueur amusée dans le regard.

— Vous ne comptez pas remettre vos chaussures? demanda-t-il.

— Non, je crains d'avoir bien trop mal aux pieds pour ça.

— Suivez-moi, je pense avoir quelque chose pour ça.

— Quoi vous feriez ça pour moi? demanda-t-elle surprise.

— Je crois que je suis quelque peu coupable de votre problème, il est donc normal que je tente d'y remédier.

Elle le suivit sans faire d'histoire, surtout parce qu'elle avait vraiment très mal et qu'elle-même n'avait plus de crème apaisante.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux appartements du sombre professeur qui fit entrer la jeune sorcière et la fit asseoir sur son canapé. Celle-ci remarqua qu'à part les couleurs et les meubles, l'agencement des pièces était sensiblement le même que chez elle.

Elle souffla en s'asseyant. Il revint avec un baume qu'il commença à appliquer généreusement en massant ses pieds endolori. Elle soupira de contentement.

— Vous savez que je pourrais le faire moi-même. dit-elle les yeux fermés.

— Certainement mais faites-moi donc croire que ça ne vous plaît pas.

Elle rit en l'entendant et le laissa continuer. Il s'arrêta quand ses deux pieds furent massés et les posa sur un coussin qu'il avait fait apparaître sur sa table. Il resta assis face à elle et la regarda longuement avant de prendre la parole.

— Miss, il y a une raison également pour que je vous aie abordé ce soir.

— Je m'en doutais un peu. dit-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce que vous me vouliez vraiment au départ?

— Quand je me suis trouvé mal il y a quelques semaines, vous m'avez dit que vous m'aviez déjà soigné, c'est donc à vous que je dois la vie n'est-ce pas?

Hermione était mal à l'aise et cherchait à échapper au regard pénétrant de son vis-à-vis.

— Et bien… on peut… on peut dire ça mais je n'ai pas fait tant que ça…

— J'ai une Dette envers vous Hermione.

— Non! Ne dites-pas ça, vous ne me devez rien du tout.

— Si, je vous dois la vie et surtout, je vous dois ma vie avec ma fille.

— Non…

— Merci. La coupa-t-il.

— Je vous en prie. Soupira-t-elle. Mais vous nous avez sauvés tellement de fois avant ça…

— Ca n'a pas d'importance. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, j'ai une Dette de Vie envers vous.

— Vous n'avez rien du tout. dit-elle plus durement. Vous voulez savoir comment vous pouvez la régler? Restez vivant! Ayez une longue et belle vie avec Emilie et alors vous aurez payé votre Dette. dit-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.


	8. Joyeux Noël

Rogue regarda longuement la jeune femme et inclina la tête.

— Il y a encore une chose cependant.

— Quoi? Souffla-t-elle.

— Comment avez-vous fait?

Hermione sembla surprise par la question mais consentit à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit-là.

 _Elle était encore choquée de voir les yeux de son professeur se fermer et de voir le sang s'étendre sous lui. Elle se reprit cependant rapidement, se tournant vers Harry._

— _Harry, tu dois aller visionner ces pensées. Va dans le bureau de Dumbledore et sers-toi de la pensine. Ron suis-le et assure-toi que personne ne s'attaque à lui. Il faut aussi que vous trouviez le dernier horcruxe et un moyen de les détruire._

— _Et toi Hermione? demanda le Survivant._

— _Il faut du renfort pour s'occuper des blessés. Je serais plus utile là-bas._

 _Elle les regarda partir, jetant un dernier regard au professeur. Il faudrait qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un pour venir s'occuper du corps._

 _Au moment où elle allait partir cependant, elle entendit un bruit. Croyant à un effet de son imagination, elle se retourna cependant vers l'homme allongé à quelques mètres et vit une bulle de sang éclater au coin de sa bouche._

— _Par Merlin, vous êtes vivant! s'écria-t-elle._

 _Elle s'approcha de l'homme et conjurant une civière, elle usa d'un sort pour l'installer dessus._

 _Elle commença par nettoyer la plaie béante de son cou, par laquelle il avait certainement perdu presque tout son sang. Une fois la plaie propre, elle prépara et appliqua un cataplasme d'argile dessus, l'entourant d'une bande de coton. Elle lui fit absorber trois potions de régénération sanguine ainsi qu'un antidote au venin._

 _Elle ne connaissait pas le genre exact du venin mais espérait que la potion qu'elle avait serait assez efficace contre celui-ci. Une fois qu'il fut plus stable, elle désillusionna le corps et la civière et les fit léviter jusqu'au château._

 _L_ _'installant dans une pièce à l'écart, elle trouva le professeur McGonagall et l'amena jusqu'à Rogue._

— _Vous devez changer son cataplasme dans une heure. C'est très important pour sa plaie. Vous devez vraiment le faire professeur._

— _Je le ferai miss Granger. dit son professeur soucieux. Pourquoi me le confiez-vous? Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé?_

— _Je l'ai sauvé parce que c'est une personne et que je ne laisse personne mourir quand je peux intervenir. dit-elle durement. Je vous le confie parce que je pense que vous tiendrez parole de le soigner et que vous me faites confiance sur la manière dont je fais cicatriser sa plaie. Je vous le confie parce que je ne veux pas que quiconque sache ce que j'ai fait. Le prix est bien trop élevé._

 _Minerva acquiesça et la laissa s'en aller._

— Je suis revenue près de Ron et Harry après ça et j'ai écouté Harry me raconter ce que vous aviez fait. Je ne regrettais déjà pas de vous avoir soigné mais cela conforta ma décision. conclut-elle.

— Merci de vous être montré honnête Hermione. dit-il après un moment.

— Je vous en prie. Puis-je aller me coucher maintenant? demanda-t-elle plus légèrement.

— Bien sûr! Pardonnez-moi d'avoir abusé de votre temps.

— Loin s'en faut. Bonne nuit pro… Severus.

— Bonne nuit Hermione.

Elle prit le chemin de ses appartements et s'écroula sur son lit, s'endormant sans même prendre le temps de se changer.

En se réveillant le lendemain, Hermione songea que les évènements de la veille au soir l'avaient beaucoup gêné, elle qui ne voulait pas entendre parler d'une Dette, mais ils avaient au moins eu le mérite de rapprocher les deux professeurs qui entretenaient une relation sinon amicale, tout du moins cordiale. Elle allait mieux à présent qu'elle reprenait sa vie en main et elle attendait Noël avec impatience.

Elle avait toujours adoré Noël à Poudlard d'ailleurs, avec ses décorations et son sapin gigantesque. Cette année cependant fut quelque peu différente des précédentes. Des élèves restaient toujours pendant les vacances, comme les professeurs, mais avec la guerre encore récente dans les esprits, presque tous étaient rentrés dans leurs familles.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva le soir du réveillon, en compagnie de Ginny, Ron, Harry, Rogue, Emilie et Minerva autour d'une table ronde.

La directrice les avait invité dans la salle sur demande qui se trouvait être actuellement un salon cosy, leur rappelant l'image d'un foyer. Hermione avait l'impression de se retrouver dans l'intérieur d'une petite maison, dans un séjour, salon/salle à manger et cela était très plaisant. Ils mangèrent dans une franche bonne humeur malgré la présence de Rogue qui pour une fois, n'était pas d'une humeur massacrante et donc n'insultait pas Harry et Ron.

Elle eut cependant une grande surprise au moment de l'ouverture des cadeaux. Minerva tenait à ce que cela se passe comme dans une famille normale aussi étaient-ils tous installé autour du sapin, devant la cheminée. Severus et Minerva s'étaient assis sur le canapé, Emilie était la plus proche des cadeaux, à égalité avec Ron probablement qui attendait impatiemment d'ouvrir les siens. Hermione avait pris place sur un coussin tout proche du feu tandis que Ginny et Harry étaient au pied du canapé.

Evidemment Harry avait pris grand soin de placer Ginny et le professeur McGonagall entre lui et Rogue.

Emilie se proposa de distribuer les cadeaux, elle lisait donc les cartes sur chaque paquet avant de le donner à son destinataire. Cette scène en soi n'avait rien de surprenant, Hermione avait toujours vu les professeurs avec les élèves à Noël, en revanche un petit cadeau lui étant destiné la déboussola grandement. Elle reconnaissait l'écriture des gens assez bien en général or celle sur la carte d'une petite boîte ne lui était pas familière.

Ce fut le dernier cadeau qu'elle ouvrit et bien lui en prit, elle fut stupéfaite par ce qu'il contenait. Elle tenait entre les mains un collier de très bonne facture, un serpent argenté, lové sur lui-même enserrait une émeraude comme un trésor, assorti d'une fine chaîne en argent. Ce collier était magnifique mais ne lui était pas inconnu.

En réfléchissant un moment, elle se souvint de l'avoir vu sur sa jeune élève, Emilie. Elle remit le collier dans sa boîte et résolut d'aller lui parler dès la fin de la soirée.

Ce moment arriva d'ailleurs bien vite et alors que les professeurs retrouvaient leurs quartiers, elle-même avait réussi à convaincre Minerva de la laisser inviter ses amis dans ses appartements. Celle-ci avait accepté sachant qu'ils étaient les seuls élèves du château. Hermione leur fit signe d'aller en avant alors qu'elle retenait Emilie.

Voyant que son père allait rester avec elle, elle lui dit qu'elle raccompagnerait la fillette jusqu'à ses appartements. Il accepta, laissant les deux femmes seules.

— Miss, je suppose que ceci vous appartient. dit la professeure en montrant le collier.

— Plus maintenant. répondit l'élève.

— Je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau. Ce collier vous appartient miss.

— Oui, c'est vrai, il m'appartenait, mais j'ai souhaité vous en faire cadeau.

— Pourquoi?

— Parce que vous avez sauvé la vie de mon père. Je sais que vous l'avez fait parce que vous vous occupiez des blessés mais j'avais compris qu'il avait fait de mauvais choix et qu'il se préparait à en assumer les conséquences. Vous savez, il me l'avait déjà expliqué ce qu'il se passerait et je m'étais résolu à devenir orpheline, il m'avait dit adieu ce soir-là et je comprenais qu'il n'avait pas le choix, parce qu'il avait fait des erreurs, parce qu'il devait protéger d'autres personnes qui n'étaient pas en sécurité comme moi je l'étais. Sauf que ce soir-là vous étiez là. D'autres l'auraient laissé mourir mais pas vous. Vous avez sauvé mon père et pour ça je veux vous remercier professeur. Ce collier c'est mon père qui me l'a offert quand j'étais encore petite, il disait que quand je porte le collier, il serait toujours un peu avec moi et aujourd'hui il est vraiment avec moi alors… merci.

Hermione resta sans voix un long moment, un très long moment. Elle finit par prendre le collier entre ses doigts et l'accrocha autour de son cou.

— Miss, je vous remercie de m'avoir expliqué ce que cela représentait pour vous. Je veux faire quelque chose pour vous aussi. dit-elle en se mettant au niveau de la jeune fille. Je veux que vous sachiez que si vous avez besoin de moi un jour, peu importe le jour ou le moment, venez me voir.

Elle acquiesça doucement tandis qu'Hermione se relevait.

— Maintenant rentrons, je doute que votre père soit toujours aussi courtois avec moi si je vous ramenais trop tard.

Elle ramena donc la fillette auprès de son père et leur souhaita à tous deux une bonne nuit tandis qu'elle-même allait retrouver ses amis. Elle garda le collier sur elle toujours après cela.

La nuit fut longue et reposante et Hermione apprécia d'être couchée contre Ginny. Elle adorait ses Noëls quand elle se trouvait avec la jeune fille. Elle passa le reste de ses vacances à essayer de faire travailler ses amis, sans beaucoup de succès toutefois et elle passa d'excellentes vacances jusqu'au dernier week-end.

Le samedi soir, elle était dans ses appartements avec Ginny et Harry quand des coups violents contre sa porte retentirent. Elle l'ouvrit sur une Emilie complètement paniquée.

— S'il vous plaît professeur, j'ai besoin de vous c'est… c'est mon père il… il… je sais pas ce qu'il a… il s'est senti mal et il a convulsé… et il a dit de venir vous chercher.

— Viens. dit-elle à la fillette.

Elle prit Emilie par la main et courut avec elle à travers les couloirs du château jusqu'aux appartements de Severus, laissant un Harry passablement perplexe sur ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Hermione arriva dans le salon du professeur, pour le voir couché sur le sol, complètement crispé, encore affaibli par ses crises de convulsions.

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa sa main sur son front.

— Calmez-vous, ça va aller. Je vais m'occuper de vous.

Elle fit léviter l'homme jusqu'à son lit et l'allongea sur les couvertures. Elle épongea son front et lui refit une prise de sang.

— Je suis sûre que vous en profitez pour vous venger. dit-il faiblement.

— Ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit.

— Je suis persuadé que si.

— Quand même! Vous me connaissez mieux que ça!

Hermione rit doucement face à l'entêtement de l'homme. Son sourire s'effaça cependant quand elle se rendit compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est Hermione? demanda-t-il, percevant sa colère.

— Votre sang est empoisonné. dit-elle durement. L'anti venin que je vous avais injecté a fait son effet pendant un temps mais je pense que vous avez contracté une infection à cause de la morsure.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère?

— Parce que je pense que je sais parfaitement ce qui a causé l'infection. Je dois purifier votre sang.

— Pardon? Et comment vous allez faire?

— Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'est une dialyse?

— Non et je ne pense pas que je vais aimer.

— Arrêtez de faire votre grincheux. Les moldus ont fait des progrès fantastiques en médecine et ils sont très avancés par rapport à nous.

— Il va y avoir des aiguilles?

— Je le crains. En fait je vais m'inspirer de cette technique pour nettoyer votre sang. Un peu comme dans une circulation extracorporelle votre sang sortira par un cathéter, va passer dans une machine qui va le filtrer et revenir en vous par un second cathéter. En fait grâce à la magie, je peux ensorceler la machine pour ne détruire que le poison.

— Vous l'avez déjà fait?

— Pas sur une personne vivante.

— Je savais que vous vouliez vous venger!

— Vous préférez mourir certainement. dit-elle sarcastique.

Rogue grogna un moment mais accepta tout de même de se laisser soigner par son ancienne élève. Hermione fit donc apparaître l'appareil qu'elle avait amélioré et l'installa sur le professeur qui se laissa faire presque sans broncher.

— Je vous préviens, une fois que je l'aurais mise en route, je vous interdis de bouger.

— D'accord.

— Bien. Alors on est parti!

Elle actionna la machine et attendit quelques instants.

— Parfait, ça fonctionne. Je vais aller trouver Emilie. dit-elle doucement. Je reviens.

Emilie était restée dans le salon, et attendait pour savoir comment allait son père.

— Miss? Il va aller mieux maintenant. lui dit la professeure.

— Merci professeur!

La fillette se jeta dans les bras de la sorcière, pleurant sans même sans rendre compte.

— Allez-vous coucher miss. Je vais prendre soin de lui.

Hermione revint auprès de Severus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle sourit légèrement en voyant sa mine renfrognée et vint s'assoir sur un fauteuil près du lit. Lui la regardait attentivement, depuis qu'elle avait compris ce qui lui arrivait, son visage s'était durci et il était toujours tendu.

— Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qui avait causé cette infection. dit-il doucement.

— Si, la morsure.

— Alors pourquoi vous semblez en colère à ce point?

Elle soupira avant de s'enfoncer davantage dans le fauteuil.

— La plaie a cicatrisé, du moins en surface, mais cette saleté de serpent a fait des dégâts en profondeur. L'argile a des vertus cicatrisantes et purifiantes. Le cataplasme que je vous ai fait a commencé à nettoyer la plaie mais je crois que quelqu'un l'a refermé magiquement.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Quand je vous ai confié à Minerva, je lui ai dit qu'il fallait renouveler le cataplasme, le changer toutes les deux heures. Je pense que la personne qui vous a pris en charge après elle n'a pas reçu l'information ou a sciemment décidé de l'ignorer. dit-elle sombrement.

— Et c'est ce qui vous met en colère?

— Je suis en colère parce que cette personne a mis votre vie en danger et je ne sais pas si c'est par stupidité ou par pure méchanceté!

L'homme fut surpris de la véhémence de la jeune femme sur ce sujet.

— On règlera ça plus tard si vous le voulez bien. Je ne suis actuellement pas en état d'aller fustiger qui que ce soit.

— Pardon. Vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué?

— Pour le moment, ça va. Je pense que je vais surtout m'ennuyer.

— Voulez-vous lire?

— Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez interdit de bouger. Maugréa-t-il.

— Je peux vous faire la lecture!

Elle alla face à la bibliothèque et lui cita chaque livre jusqu'à ce qu'un titre retienne l'attention de l'autre. Puis elle commença son livre.


	9. Révélations

Elle passa la nuit proche du lit du professeur, mais vers trois heures du matin, la jeune sorcière tomba de sommeil, permettant à l'homme de la détailler. Elle avait bien changé la petite fille qui voulait prouver qu'elle était aussi douée en magie que tous les enfants de sorciers. A présent, elle était une jeune femme plus sûre d'elle et indéniablement plus douée que bien des sorciers. Lui-même était fatigué mais ne s'endormit pas, préférant garder un œil sur la sorcière.

Elle se réveilla aux alentours de neuf heures, trop tard pour le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Elle stoppa la machine et prit les constantes du professeur.

Il semblait vraiment en meilleur forme. Elle lui fit une énième prise de sang pour confirmer les résultats et lui dit qu'il était libre d'aller à sa guise à présent. Elle lui précisa néanmoins qu'il serait mieux pour lui de ne pas faire d'efforts dans la journée. Elle commanda également un petit déjeuner pour eux et mangea avec lui.

— Je vous remercie Hermione, c'est la troisième fois que vous me sauvez, ça commence à devenir une habitude. dit-il au bout d'un moment.

— Taisez-vous. C'est parfaitement naturel. Railla-t-elle.

— Me laisserez-vous un jour vous remercier convenablement?

— Probablement pas, mais si ça vous amuse d'essayer… Bien, maintenant que vous avez meilleure mine et que vous ne risquez plus de me claquer entre les doigts, j'ai quelques comptes à aller régler.

Elle se leva brusquement et sortit des appartements de l'homme, se dirigeant à grandes enjambée vers le bureau directorial. Rogue, tâchant de comprendre ses paroles, mit un temps avant de la poursuivre. Il ne réussit cependant pas à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se trouve devant une Minerva, plutôt surprise.

— Hermione? Qu'est-ce que…

— Pardonnez cette intrusion Minerva, il y a une chose que je souhaiterais savoir. Vous rappelez-vous quand je vous ai amené le professeur Rogue?

— Hermione peut-être devriez-vous…

— Taisez-vous Severus! Minerva dites-moi, avez-vous ou n'avez-vous pas dit à qui de droit qu'il fallait changer le cataplasme sur sa gorge toutes les deux heures? dit-elle froidement.

— Je l'ai dit à Poppy évidemment! Que se passe-t-il voyons?

Hermione ne répondit pas, préférant repartir en direction de l'infirmerie, laissant à Severus le soin d'expliquer la situation à Minerva. Elle retrouva Mrs Pomfresh seule dans son infirmerie.

— Vous. Siffla la brune. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête?

— Pardon miss? demanda l'infirmière peu surprise.

— Le soir de la bataille, quand le professeur Rogue s'est retrouvé dans votre infirmerie, Minerva est venue vous voir pour vous dire que la personne qui lui avait administré les premiers soins avait précisé que le cataplasme qui couvrait sa gorge devait être changé toutes les deux heures. Pourriez-vous donc m'expliquer pourquoi cela n'a pas été fait?

— Comment est-ce que vous pouvez savoir ça? demanda méchamment Poppy.

— Parce que c'était moi qui lui avait transmis ces recommandations.

— Comment osez-vous m'accusez de ne pas avoir soigné mon patient?

— Vous ne l'avez pas fait. dit durement la jeune professeure. Vous avez retiré l'argile qui était présente puis vous avez magiquement refermé la plaie, osez-dire que je me trompe!

— J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire au moment où il fallait le faire.

— Non, vous avez simplement permis à une bombe à retardement de se mettre en place! Je pense que vous avez simplement fait en sorte qu'il soit vivant pour être jugé, peut-être espériez-vous qu'il soit condamné?

— Sortez! cria la vieille sorcière.

— Donc je ne me trompe pas. Souffla la plus jeune. C'est honteux. Vous avez le devoir de soigner quiconque se présente à vous, vous ne l'avez pas fait.

— Nous pensions encore qu'il était un mangemort au service de Vous-savez-qui! Tout le monde en aurait fait de même.

— Non, pas tous. lui dit doucement Severus qui était resté à l'entrée. Pas elle.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout vous? demanda brusquement la brune. Retournez vous coucher! Aller!

— Il y a des lits ici. Installez-vous. dit l'infirmière.

— Evitez Severus. Dit l'autre. J'aimerais autant que quelqu'un de fiable soit près de vous.

— Comment osez-vous?

— Ce qui est fait est fait Poppy, mais je vais me ranger à l'avis de miss Granger. dit brusquement le maître des potions.

Hermione s'avança donc vers lui, et lui enjoignit de faire demi-tour afin de retourner vers ses appartements, quittant sans un regard l'infirmerie et son intendante. Elle sermonna quelque peu Severus une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites debout?

— Et bien vous êtes partie très rapidement ce matin et je dois vous avouer que chercher à comprendre ce qui vous avait rendu aussi furieuse m'a assez tenté pour me lever.

Elle grogna mais ne répondit pas car les élèves commençaient à arriver et elle ne se permettrait pas de rabrouer son ancien professeur devant ses élèves. Dans un couloir, ils croisèrent Luna qui les salua chaleureusement.

— Bonjour professeur, Hermione! Dis-moi Hermione, tu n'aurais pas vu Gin?

— Non, elle n'est pas dans la salle commune?

— Non, et personne ne l'a vu. Pas plus que Harry.

— Va voir chez moi, ils étaient là-bas hier soir, ils sont peut-être restés.

— D'accord! Merci Mione. Bonne journée professeur.

La jeune femme reprit sa route avec son professeur, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il retrouve bien le chemin de ses appartements. Là-bas, Emilie les attendait de pied ferme. Elle se calma en voyant que son père allait bien et resta avec son professeur quand elle s'assit à côté du lit de son père.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore? demanda-t-il.

— Je m'assure que vous restiez bien gentiment allongé aujourd'hui!

— Vous m'embêtez!

— Oh arrêtez espèce de vieux grincheux!

Il grogna encore pour la forme mais la jeune professeure ne l'écoutait plus, elle s'était tournée vers Emilie qui les regardait.

— Au fait tant que je vous ai sous la main miss, je pense qu'on va pouvoir causer deux minutes.

— Ah… vous êtes sûre?

— Certaine! Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'expliquer vos nombreuses soirées en retenue avec moi?

— Et bien c'est que…

Elle n'osait pas vraiment répondre et Hermione le voyait bien.

— Dites-moi, je cherche simplement à comprendre. Au départ, vous étiez insolente et je pensais que l'école ne vous intéressait pas étant donné que vous aviez le même comportement durant toutes les matières. Cependant après notre première rencontre à l'infirmerie, votre comportement a changé, vous sembliez plus attentive mais toujours assez étourdie pour que je doive vous coller. Pendant ces retenues vous ne rédigiez qu'un compte-rendu à peine passable du cours de la journée alors je voudrais savoir.

— Je ne comprends pas vos cours. Lâcha-t-elle.

Cette phrase surprit et le professeur de la fillette et son père.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas venue m'en parler? demanda Hermione.

— Parce que j'avais honte, j'étais la seule élève à ne rien comprendre à ce que vous racontiez alors je faisais la maligne pour ne pas être rejetée par les autres. dit-elle les yeux baissés.

Hermione semblait songeuse, tandis que Severus avait pris sa fille dans ses bras. Etrangement, cela ne le gênait pas plus que cela que son ancienne élève voit son côté humain. D'autant qu'elle l'avait vu dans des états de faiblesse tels qu'il ne pouvait de toute manière rien dire.

— Et bien… si cela vous convient, je pourrais sûrement vous donner des cours particuliers, sous couvert de vos retenues si vous ne souhaitez pas que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose.

— Vous feriez ça? demanda timidement la petite.

— Si cela vous aide, bien sûr.

— Merci professeur.

— Je vous en prie miss.

Hermione sourit devant la reconnaissance de son élève et cela toucha beaucoup Severus que la jeune femme s'implique autant auprès de ses élèves. Il se disait qu'elle excellait vraiment dans ce métier.

Cependant pour la jeune femme, voir ainsi Emilie dans les bras de son père lui fit penser à ses propres parents, et la mélancolie l'envahit. Son sourire se ternit un peu et la tristesse voilà son regard, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son ancien professeur.

Il chuchota à Emilie de sortir et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse à ce point? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Oh rien pardon…

— Hermione dîtes-moi.

— Ce sont mes parents, je leur ai effacé la mémoire pour les protéger des mangemorts lorsque je suis partie avec Harry et Ron, aujourd'hui ils sont installés en Australie et ignorent tout de leur vie en Angleterre et de mon existence. J'ai cherché un moyen de les ramener mais jusqu'à maintenant, je suis dans une impasse.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé Hermione.

— Ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste un coup de blues, vous voir avec votre fille m'a fait penser à eux.

Severus resta silencieux un moment puis reprit la parole, soucieux.

— Dites-moi ce que vous avez testé jusqu'à maintenant.

— Et bien j'avais pensé à un sortilège, une potion et une thérapie mais…

— Et vous avez pensé à la legilimancie? demanda-t-il.

— Non. A quoi vous pensez?

— Et bien je pense qu'avec un sortilège de soin, un legilimens pour retrouver les souvenirs détruits et une potion qui fortifie la mémoire, vous pourriez peut-être obtenir un résultat.

La jeune femme réfléchissait, elle faisait des calculs et fouillait dans sa mémoire pour retrouver les résultats d'expériences ayant déjà été menées. Severus pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en route. Quand son regard retrouva toute sa clarté, elle attrapa vivement le bras de l'homme.

— Merlin ça pourrait marcher! cria-t-elle. C'est absolument brillant et ça pourrait vraiment marcher! Bien sûr il faudrait trouver le bon dosage dans les ingrédients et travailler le sortilège pour le rendre assez puissant pour des souvenirs détruits et trouver un très bon legilimens mais par Merlin, Morgane, Circé et tous les autres, ça pourrait marcher!

Severus la trouvait belle perdue dans son enthousiasme mais jamais il ne l'avouera à qui que ce soit.

— Est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourriez m'aider? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Evidemment. Si je peux vous être utile en quoi que ce soit, faîtes le moi savoir.

— Merci! dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il fut surpris mais lui rendit son étreinte, puis quand elle se rendit compte de son geste, elle se recula le rouge aux joues.

— Pardon.

— Il n'y a pas de mal Hermione. Ne vous en faîtes pas.

Elle reprit sa place sur le fauteuil, puis quand l'heure fut assez avancée, elle retourna dans ses appartements où elle s'endormit comme une masse.

Dès le lendemain, elle commença les leçons avec Emilie, et constata que la fillette avait seulement besoin d'être plus encadrée pour apprendre correctement les bases. Son cerveau fonctionnait d'une telle manière qu'elle se posait toujours des questions avant d'arriver à ce qu'on lui demandait, elle cherchait quarante manières détournées avant de trouver le raccourci. Elle n'était pas bête, bien au contraire, il fallait seulement qu'elle arrive à canaliser le cours de ses pensées.

Les jours passèrent donc assez rapidement et Hermione faisait classe à Emilie le soir, une matière différente à chaque fois et la fillette progressait petit à petit pour atteindre le même niveau que ses camarades.

Un soir, elle se rendait aux cachots pour son cours avec la petite quand elle fut surprise de voir Severus à son bureau.

— Bonsoir. dit-elle.

— Hermione? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

— Et bien j'avais prévu de faire travailler les potions à Emilie ce soir.

— Ah… c'est embêtant.

— Vous avez mis un élève en retenue je suppose?

— C'est ça.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous aviez prévu de lui faire faire si ce n'est pas indiscret?

— Lui faire nettoyer la salle, comme vous avez pu le constater, il y a des éclaboussures un peu partout à cause de cet élève.

— Et bien si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je pourrais éventuellement utiliser un bureau avec Emilie tandis que l'élève récurera la salle.

— Pourquoi pas. dit-il après à un moment.

Hermione prit donc un bureau non loin de celui du professeur et installa le matériel et les ingrédients pour une potion contre les furoncles. Elle attendit patiemment Emilie qui arriva en même temps que Ron.

— Miss Prince, venez s'il vous plaît, nous allons revoir la potion contre les furoncles. Si vous la réussissez correctement, elle pourra servir à l'infirmerie et vous aurez rattrapé votre note de ce matin. dit Hermione.

— Monsieur Weasley. dit Severus d'une manière qui fit presque peur à sa fille. Vous allez me nettoyer vos bêtises de cet après-midi, sans magie évidemment. Je vous demanderai donc de déposer votre baguette sur mon bureau. Vous avez pu constater que vous n'êtes pas seul, je vous prierai de ne pas déranger miss Granger et son élève si vous ne voulez pas revenir demain soir et tout le reste de la semaine.

Ron se mit au travail sans un mot et Emilie suivit Hermione qui entreprit de lui expliquer la théorie de la potion. La fillette retranscrit d'abord ce qu'elle avait vu en cours et Hermione corrigeait les fautes qui pouvaient survenir çà et là.

Au bout d'une heure elle écrivit la recette et laissa la fillette réaliser la potion. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était observée par le maître des potions.

Elle rougit devant tant d'insistance et lui sourit légèrement avant de se concentrer sur son élève. Au bout d'un moment, elle vit une main plus grande que celle d'Emilie jeter un ingrédient dans le chaudron.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Severus qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin. Elle tapa distraitement sur sa main pour la faire partir mais elle revint à la charge. Elle recommença mais il ne semblait pas disposé à lui obéir.

— Voulez-vous bien la laisser travailler toute seule. Chuchota-t-elle.

Il secoua discrètement la tête et elle ouvrit les yeux en grands. Elle fit le tour du bureau pour se poster entre le professeur et le chaudron.

— Pchhhh allez-vous-en! dit-elle.

— Pourquoi? Vous voir vous énerver est tout à fait fascinant. Chuchota-t-il.

— Laissez-moi deviner, vous vous ennuyez?

— Vous avez tout compris, alors j'ai décidé de venir vous embêter un peu.

— Poussez-vous de là! dit-elle alors qu'il passait un bras derrière elle pour y ajouter encore un ingrédient.

— Ou sinon?

— Sinon je jette un sort à la salle pour que Ron n'ai plus rien à faire.

— Vous n'oseriez pas!

— Vous voulez parier?

— D'accord je vous crois! Je ne touche plus au chaudron.

— Bien. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que Ron est en retenue? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

— Il a fait exploser son chaudron en se laissant distraire par miss Brown.

— Mais quel boulet. Lâcha la brune.

— C'est vous qui l'avez dit.

Elle sourit et se retourna vers son élève pour vérifier sa potion. Elle semblait plutôt bien pour le moment et elle remerciait tout de même Severus qui restait consciencieux.

A vingt-deux heures, elle remercia la fillette et lui dit que sa potion était plutôt réussi, qu'elle avait réussi à augmenter sa note de la journée. N'ayant pas envie d'aller se coucher maintenant, elle resta un peu dans les cachots où Ron continuait de nettoyer en silence.

Elle changea de pièce et se rendit dans le bureau personnel du professeur qui l'avait autorisé à consulter les livres qui se trouvaient là. Elle feuilletait un vieux grimoire quand son regard fut attiré par une potion en particulier. Elle restait figée un instant avant de se précipiter dans l'autre pièce, près de son ancien professeur.

— Severus j'ai trouvé! cria-t-elle.

Elle lui mit le livre sous les yeux et attendit anxieusement en se mordillant le bout des ongles. Il se tourna vers elle le regard brillant.

— Merci Weasley, vous pouvez partir. dit-il au roux.

Il attendit que son élève soit parti et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

— Cette potion est vraiment dangereuse, à double tranchant. Il faut qu'elle soit réalisée parfaitement et il faut que vous trouviez quelqu'un à qui vous fassiez entièrement confiance pour entrer dans l'esprit de vos parents.

— Vous! S'il vous plaît Severus, vous êtes le maître des potions le plus brillant qui soit encore vivant et vous êtes un maître en legilimancie. S'il vous plaît Severus aidez-moi.

L'homme réfléchit un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre, puis en voyant le regard suppliant de la jeune femme, il accepta. Il aurait de toutes manières fait tout ce qu'elle lui aurait demandé.

— D'accord. La potion étant vraiment très longue à préparer, nous pourrons essayer de ramener vos parents cet été.


	10. Pour une danse

Le temps avait passé et régulièrement, Hermione voyait Severus pour s'enquérir de l'avancée de la potion. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui et avec Emilie. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs rattrapé son retard et était à présent une élève très douée qui comprenait le fonctionnement de sa pensée, assez pour écarter les informations n'étant pas utiles à son apprentissage.

Pendant le temps passé avec son collègue, Hermione avait pu en apprendre plus sur lui, notamment qu'il était quelqu'un de très gentil mais très cynique. Elle appréciait son humour mordant plus qu'elle ne pourrait le dire et leurs rencontres étaient toujours synonymes de joutes verbales distrayantes pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

D'autre part, Hermione mettait également son temps libre à profit pour faire travailler ses amis. Elle ne cessait de leur répéter que leurs ASPIC arriveraient beaucoup plus vite qu'ils ne s'y attendaient. Régulièrement elle invitait Harry, Draco, Luna et Ginny dans ses appartements pour travailler, Ron et Neville travaillaient avec deux Poufsouffle, Susan et Hannah.

Un jour, elle était dans son salon avec ses amis à corriger des copies quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir, tombant sur son collègue.

— Bonjour Severus. Comment allez-vous?

— Bonjour. Très bien merci.

— Entrez je vous en prie. dit-elle en ouvrant plus largement la porte.

— Je vous dérange peut-être? dit-il en voyant les autres personnes.

— Pas du tout, ils travaillent! dit-elle à Harry qui essayait de distraire Draco.

— Mais Mione ça fait plus de deux heures! Se plaignit-il.

— M'en fiche!

Il souffla bruyamment mais elle n'en démordait pas, à part en DCFM où il était brillant, il avait encore besoin de travailler et même lui le savait. Rogue lui se tenait face à eux, abasourdi.

— Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'assisterai à ce genre de scène. marmonna-t-il.

— Comment ça? demanda Hermione.

— Potter et Malfoy travaillant ensemble…

— Oh mais ils sont tellement mignons. dit-elle en riant.

Elle reçut un regard noir de la part des concernés mais elle n'en fit pas grand cas, leur souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle agita la main tel un salut royal avant de se diriger vers son laboratoire, invitant le professeur à la suivre.

Dans la pièce elle farfouilla un long moment avant de tomber sur l'un des ingrédients dont son ami avait besoin. Celui-ci, à moitié dans l'entrée, en profitait pour détailler l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Dans son laboratoire, il y avait des livres, rangés correctement le long des étagères mais dans la pièce principale où se trouvaient les jeunes, il pouvait voir un certain nombre de livres éparpillés un peu partout. Il y avait une large bibliothèque qui courait le long d'un mur mais on pouvait voir des livres sur les tables, dans les fauteuils, parfois même sur le sol.

Jamais il n'avait vu une personne avoir tant de livres. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, interrogatif. Elle sembla le comprendre et prit une teinte légèrement rosée.

— Il y a des livres rares dans la bibliothèque et ceux qui traînent sont plus courants, mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser dans cette pièce, il y a beaucoup trop de risques d'explosion. lui dit-elle.

— Je comprends. C'est surprenant de voir autant de livres.

— Oh ils ne sont pas tous là, j'en ai encore d'autres dans ma chambre!

— Fascinant. répondit-il.

Ils restèrent parler un moment avant que Rogue ne s'en aille, laissant la jeune femme avec quatre personnes la fixant avec intérêt. Elle leur sourit puis reprit sa correction, sans rien dire. Personne ne la questionna en public, voyant que la jeune femme était un peu gênée. Ils savaient que dans cet état, non seulement elle ne dirait rien, mais en plus elle pourrait se venger en les mettant à leur tour mal à l'aise et elle avait du dossier sur eux quatre.

Pour éviter toute discussion qui pourrait s'avérer gênante pour elle, la jeune femme fit en sorte de ne plus se retrouver seule avec aucun d'eux, et elle les fit tellement travailler qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps d'échafauder le moindre plan pour la coincer.

Les jeunes ne se rendirent même pas compte que la fin d'année était arrivée et qu'ils avaient passé leurs ASPIC. Hermione avait réussi à ne s'isoler avec aucun d'entre eux et en était plutôt fière.

Chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre de ses amis s'approchait seul, elle prenait toujours la tangente et se réfugiait régulièrement dans les appartements de Severus, là où ils ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Celui-ci d'ailleurs en riait beaucoup quand il voyait la jeune femme débouler en prétextant divers motifs tous aussi fallacieux les uns que les autres.

Pendant l'été, elle passa les deux premières semaines chez les Weasley mais ses amis avaient abandonné l'idée de la coincer, d'une part parce que, exaspérée, elle avait dit à tous que Draco et Harry étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre faisant rougir les deux concernés, d'autre part parce qu'elle était actuellement si angoissée à l'idée que le projet qu'elle avait mis en place avec l'aide de Severus échoue que ses amis préféraient de loin la réconforter.

Alors quand il vint la chercher le matin du départ, Ginny l'avait serrée dans ses bras longuement pour lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle croyait en elle et qu'elle savait qu'elle allait réussir. Accompagnés d'Emilie, ils empruntèrent un portoloin et arrivèrent dans un village proche de Sydney.

Hermione était tremblante à l'idée d'échouer et rien n'arrivait à la rassurer.

— Est-ce que tu as l'adresse?

— C'est là. dit-elle en désignant un petit cottage au bord du village.

Ils se retrouvèrent à trois devant la porte d'entrée, Hermione hésitant à toquer.

— Et si ça ne marchait pas? demanda-t-elle.

Severus, comprenant que l'angoisse prenait le dessus, attrapa les épaules de la sorcières, la retourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Ecoute-moi Hermione, tu es la sorcière vivante la plus brillante qui soit, tu as réussi, en dépit de tout bon sens, à me sauver la vie, à trois reprises. C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de ce moyen pour restaurer la mémoire de tes parents et je suis persuadé que tu as trouvé la bonne solution alors tu vas toquer à cette porte, et rendre leur mémoire à tes parents. lui dit-il.

Elle inspira longuement, frappa à la porte, et lança sur ses deux parents un stupefix.

— Je suis désolée. Leur souffla-t-elle en les installant sur le canapé.

Comme elle en avait déjà parlé avec l'ancien espion, elle leur lança un puissant sortilège de soin et laissa la place à Severus qui entra d'abord dans l'esprit de Jean Granger, il mit un certain temps, mais réussit à attraper tous les souvenirs de la femme, puis Hermione lui donna la potion qu'il avait mis tant de temps à fabriquer. Il en fit de même pour Wendell Granger, le père de la jeune femme, puis elle lança un enervatum sur ses parents et ils attendirent de voir l'effet.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux parents pour se relever, l'esprit encore un peu embrouillé.

— Hermione? demanda sa mère.

— Maman. Souffla la jeune femme.

En larmes, la jeune femme redevenue petite fille se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Son père les serra longuement également et Severus prit sa fille dans ses bras, s'éloignant un peu pour laisser l'espace nécessaire à la famille pour se retrouver.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Hermione sécha ses larmes et sembla se souvenir de la présence des deux autres. Elle se tourna vers Severus en souriant, faisant manquer un battement au cœur du sorcier.

— Maman, papa, je vous présente l'homme sans qui je n'aurais pas réussi à vous ramener, c'est mon ancien professeur de potion Severus Rogue et sa fille Emilie Prince.

— Monsieur, jeune fille. fit Wendell. Voulez-vous nous faire le plaisir de rester à dîner?

Severus sembla hésiter et, voyant son trouble, Hermione décida d'intervenir.

— S'il te plait. dit-elle en attrapant sa main. Restez manger avec nous.

— D'accord. Souffla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et sans qu'il ne le veuille, le cœur du sorcier manqua encore un battement.

La mère d'Hermione vit l'imperceptible tressaillement de l'homme mais elle ne dit rien et alla ajouter trois couverts sur la table. Elle installa Emilie en bout de place et s'assit à côté de son mari, laissant les deux sorciers côtes à côtes. Ils discutèrent longuement pendant le repas, notamment de ce qu'ils avaient loupé de la vie de leur fille pendant près de deux ans.

Quand vint la fin du repas, Mrs Granger proposa à Emilie d'aller voir, les étoiles se lever, laissant ainsi les deux sorciers adultes ensemble.

Severus sembla légèrement gêné de se retrouver ainsi seul avec la sorcière qui elle ne s'embarrassa pas de politesse pour enfermer l'homme dans une solide étreinte. Une fois la surprise passée, il répondit à la jeune femme en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

— Merci. Souffla-t-elle. Merci infiniment Severus.

— C'est moi.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés puis ils rejoignirent les autres dehors, sous le ciel à présent étoilé. Ils écoutèrent Mr Granger qui décrivait les constellations à la fillette et allèrent se coucher quand elle montra des signes évidents de fatigue.

Le lendemain, Severus et sa fille repartirent par portoloin, pour laisser les Granger en famille, mais laissant Hermione avec un drôle de vide dans le cœur. Elle passa près d'un mois avec ses parents avant que sa mère ne la pousse à rentrer en Grande Bretagne pour aller dire au professeur qu'elle voulait le revoir.

Au départ, Hermione nia en bloc mais sa mère sut trouver les mots pour la rassurer. Elle prit donc le premier portoloin pour l'Ecosse et alla très vite à Poudlard, espérant que son ami y serait même pendant les vacances. Elle croisa Minerva qui lui dit qu'effectivement Severus et sa fille vivaient à l'année au château.

Se dirigeant vers les appartements de l'homme, elle resta plantée devant la porte, ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir. Elle hésita à repartir mais la porte s'ouvrit sur celui qui hantait ses pensées et elle se retrouva sans voix devant lui.

— Hermione? demanda celui-ci.

— Je… je…

Elle essayait de parler mais en vain, son cerveau refusait d'aligner deux mots cohérents et elle baissa les yeux.

— Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû venir. dit-elle précipitamment avant de tourner les talons.

Severus allait rester planté dans l'entrée, ne sachant pas comment réagir quand sa fille le poussa avec force en direction de la jeune sorcière.

— Hermione! Appela-t-il.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, perdu dans son regard mais ce qu'il vit le décida. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il attira la jeune femme contre lui avant de l'embrasser avec douceur, incertain de sa réaction. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle réagissait positivement, répondant avec plus de fougue. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et sans un mot, il prit sa main et l'emmena avec lui dans ses appartements, refermant la porte derrière eux, sans jamais la lâcher.

* * *

Le temps passa pour eux et ils se retrouvèrent cinq ans plus tard le soir de Noël dans le manoir Prince autour d'un grand sapin de Noël, entouré de leurs amis.

Emilie qui était en sixième année, était une élève brillante et était la fierté de son père. Avec eux, se trouvaient Minerva McGonagall qui avait pris sa retraite, laissant la direction de l'école à Severus, Harry et Draco ainsi que Ginny et Luna. Ron et Neville n'avaient pas pu se rendre disponible ce soir-là, étant tous deux dans les familles respectives de leurs épouses.

Lors de la distribution des cadeaux, Emilie se trouvait toujours la plus proche du sapin et distribuait elle-même les cadeaux, comme elle le faisait depuis cinq ans déjà.

Hermione était émue et un peu anxieuse de voir la réaction d'Emilie et de son père à la vue de son cadeau. Elle leur avait offert une réplique du collier qu'Emilie lui avait donné, changeant simplement la pierre, Emilie avait un rubis tandis que Severus possédait une pierre d'onyx noire.

Un cadeau attira cependant l'attention de la jeune Emilie, voyant qu'il ne possédait pas de nom.

— Quelqu'un sait pour qui il est? demanda-t-elle.

— Ouvre-le! lui dit Hermione.

Elle s'exécuta, découvrant un quatrième pendentif en forme de serpent, enserrant cette fois un saphir. Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione qui avait pris une jolie teinte pivoine sous tant d'attention.

— Mimi, je suppose que tu as une explication. lui dit Ginny, sûre d'elle.

— Hum… oui… je… je ne savais pas trop comment te le dire Severus alors j'ai eu l'idée des pendentifs et je dois t'avouer qu'en fait je ne savais pas vraiment comment tu réagirais, même si en soit c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle mais vu que tu as déjà Emilie et qu'on n'en a jamais parlé ça m'inquiétait un peu. Je crois, enfin j'espère que ça te rendra heureux parce que moi je suis très heureuse mais voilà alors… je… je suis enceinte, c'est très récent, et je l'ai appris il y a peu et je voulais te faire la surprise alors j'espère que c'est un beau cadeau de Noël pour toi et…

Severus la fit taire d'un baiser, soulageant toutes les personnes présentes. Hermione avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de se lancer dans un monologue dénué de sens quand elle était très nerveuse.

Tout ce que le sorcier avait retenu de sa litanie de paroles était qu'il allait de nouveau être père ce qui l'aurait rendu presque extatique s'il n'était pas Severus Rogue, la terreur des cachots. Après avoir été chaleureusement félicité par leurs amis et par Émilie, tous reprirent une discussion animée au sujet du futur bébé, pour savoir à qui il allait ressembler.

Quelqu'un lança de la musique et pendant qu'ils étaient occupés, Severus se leva et tendit la main à Hermione.

— Mrs Rogue, si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse. lui dit-il en s'inclinant.

— L'honneur est pour moi. répondit-elle en prenant la main tendue.

Severus ne se lassait pas de guider sa femme, encore et encore, au fil des années et il se dit qu'il ne remerciera jamais assez le ciel d'avoir mis sur son chemin cette sorcière, juste pour pouvoir l'avoir encore au creux des bras, juste pour une danse.

* * *

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre.**

 **Je n'ai pas attendu deux jours comme ça je termine le week end en beauté !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et commenté et mis en favoris, je vous n'aime fort fort fort et j'espère vous revoir très bientôt pour d'autres histoires.**

 **Au plaisir !**


End file.
